Fallen
by Lanthieriel
Summary: Dean has three months left and will do anything to save himself, but time is running out. Then, he meets a mysterious woman named Ty. Ty is a Fallen, and as Dean's time dwindles Ty comes closer to her destinty and what could save Dean from Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

The moist earth filled her nostrils and sunk under her shoes as she moved around the tree. The warm breeze brushed across her face as pulled the knife closer to the chest. Her heart pounded as she adjusted her grip and feet. She could hear the hurried footfalls racing toward her. She shifted her weight and waited, praying under her breath. The person ran past, and she flew out, throwing the knife down. It looked like she struck nothing but thin air, but she felt the knife hit something solid.

"Run, Dean!" she screamed as a set of invisible claws tore at her leg.

The man who had been running turned back to her. She met his bright, green eyes with pleading need as the invisible foe clawed at her leg, chest, and arms. She pulled the knife again and smashed down into the thing holding her.

"Ty!" Dean yelled.

She turned to him and went to yell again when she saw him yanked him down by something else. She pulled free and reached for Dean, filling her wounds with dirt and more blood. But her hands were just inches short of his outstretched hand.

"NO!" She screamed.

Ty's eyes flew open as she sprang up from the bed. Sweat poured down her face along with the ends of her hair. She looked around the darkened room and felt cold all over. This wasn't the first time a dream like this had woke her. She wiped her face with her sheet and went to lay back down.

"Ty," someone yelled from the other side of her closed down. "Ty, are you alright?"

Ty got up and opened the door. "I'm fine, Lily. It was just a dream."

Lily rolled her eyes and brushed her hand through her unruly, red hair. "Must have been some dream. You were screaming like something was after you."

Ty pushed past her, wiping her face again. She went to the kitchen and put on some water. The only thing that would help her sleep now was a strong cup of tea. She pulled two cups down, knowing that Lily would drink a cup too. Lily sat down on the countertop and stared at Ty, waiting for her to tell her the truth.

"You want to tell me who Dean is?" Lily asked, fiddling with her tea bag.

Ty looked up. She had seen the man in her dreams almost every night. She knew his height, build, and name. She knew his deep, green eyes and full lips too. She could still hear his deep, rough voice yelling her name. But through all this, she had no clue who he was.

"He is just some guy that I dream about," Ty said, grabbing the whistling teakettle. "Entirely too much."

Ty poured the water up and watched the clear water turn darker, almost like the blood she had seen in her dream. She shook her head, trying to think straight. She was a twenty-eight-year-old homicide detective in Chicago. Her cases were never easy; in fact she had only solved about three. She blamed most of her bad dreams on them, but now she was starting to wonder.

"Ty," Lily said suddenly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Work," Ty lied and told the truth at the same time.

Lily smiled. "That isn't your work face. You can be honest with me."

Ty smiled. Lily had moved in with her about a year ago. They worked at the same precinct and might as well have been partners. They were the same age, but their personality couldn't be more different. Lily was wild, carefree, and even a little dangerous, but Ty was more cautious, even though, she could be just as dangerous.

Ty sighed softly. "Lily, I don't know what is wrong with me. I keep having these dreams."

Lily shrugged her nonchalant shrug. "Maybe it's time you took a vacation."

Lily nodded but another idea had already thought of another idea. She grabbed her cup of tea and walked back to her room, shutting the door with a soft slam. She walked over to a dresser, picking up cell phone. Her eyes rested on the picture of her and an older man as her fingers dialed the speed dial.

"Hello," a groggy, male voice said on the other end.

"Bobby," Ty said lowly. "It's Ty. I need to talk to you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Dean awoke with a start and looked around. The lights in the motel room were off, and Sam was nowhere to be found. He shook his head, knowing that Sam was probably in some library, looking for some way to save him. He wiped his face and got up, pulling on his tee-shirt. He walked over to small kitchenette and started making coffee. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Three months left and they were no closer to finding a way to help him than they were when he made the deal.

The door to the motel suddenly opened. Dean swung around and saw Sam walking through the door with a bag. He could smell the grease and glaze of doughnuts.

"I knew I could count on you for breakfast, Sammy," Dean said coming over and taking the bag.

"Couldn't sleep again?" Sam asked, tossing the keys down.

Dean shook his head as he dived into the bag. "Just another dream."

"Hell hounds or just Hell?"

Dean pulled out a doughnut and quickly started eating. He knew with food in his mouth, he couldn't answer anymore questions. He walked back over to the coffee pot and poured a cup. He stared down at the black liquid, feeling the weight on his shoulder grow heavier. He didn't want to tell Sam how scared he was. He knew he had to keep his game face on now more than ever.

"Where have you been?" Dean asked.

Sam looked up from moving some books. He could see that Dean hadn't slept much. It was becoming common that he didn't sleep. Nightmares and late nights of research kept them both from getting the sleep they needed.

"I went for a walk," Sam lied. "I just needed to clear my head."

Dean took a long sip of his coffee and pulled out another doughnut. He didn't buy Sam's story, but he didn't want to pick another fight. It seemed the less time they had to save him, the more time they had to fight. He took another bite when his cell phone began to ring. He looked at Sam and then reached for it.

"It's Bobby," Dean said, flipping it open one handed.

Sam looked up. He hadn't been expecting Bobby to call, but he hoped that he had good news. Or maybe he had found something. He listened to Dean talk, but he only got the usual grunts and simple answers. He turned back to the books he had been moving.

"Chicago is a big city, Bobby," Dean said. "But alright."

Dean shut the phone with a quick slap and turned to Sam. He smiled a little, pretending to be happy. Sam looked up at him.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Bobby got us a hunt," Dean replied, putting his coffee aside. "In Chicago."

Sam nodded. "We're only a couple of hours away."

Dean nodded and started packing his stuff. He looked around the room one last night, not looking forward to the long drive ahead. Then his mind wondered back to his dream. It had been the Hellhounds chasing him, but he wasn't alone. There had been someone helping him. He shook it off. That wasn't going to happen. No one was going to help him get out of this but himself.

"Dean," Sam said, snapping him back to reality. "You alright?"

"Yeah," Dean said, grabbing his keys. "Let's go."

Sam followed, watching Dean. Things were changing for both boys. Sam was starting to see Dean crack in fear. He could tell that the tough exterior that Dean always wore was wearing thin. His jokes to avoid situations were becoming more and more common. He also knew that his brother didn't want to go this road alone, even if he acted like he did. He looked at Dean as they got in the car but didn't say anything. He still had three months left to save him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

The little black line blinked at Ty as she stared at the window of her work computer. Lack of sleep made it hard for her to focus on her many reports that littered her desk. She rested her fingers on the keyboard, not really trying to start anything. She had found little sleep after calling Bobby, but she had managed to have another dream. Another chase to save Dean, a man she hadn't even met. She clicked a few keys, starting the basic first words, but her mind kept going back to her dream. She had never been close to anyone, except Bobby. In her line of work, it was not easy to get close and stay that way. However, there was something about Dean that made her feel like she was connected to him. She shook the thought from her head and began to type.

"Hey, Hawkins," another detective called from across the room. "You got a call. Someone named Murrdock."

Ty nodded and picked up the phone. She nestled it into her neck and started to type. "Hey Lily."

Lily sighed on the other end. "Ty, look, I'm over here on the corner Racine where they put in those new apartments. I think you need to get over her."

Ty finished putting in her case number and stopped. "Why? That's your part of town."

There was a loud intake of breath. Ty knew the sound well. She looked down at the stack of reports she needed to finished. Then, she looked at the computer. The report that she started stared at her. It was the one case that kept eating at her. A mother, father, brother, and cat all found dead. The only person that knew anything was a little, nine- year-old girl, who was found, covered in blood with no memory of what happened. Not only was she the daughter, but she was also the only suspect. Something just wasn't right about the whole thing.

Finally, Lily let out a loud breath, snapping Ty back to the problem at hand. "Ty, we just found a family dead. The only one is…"

"The daughter?"

Lily stayed silent for a minute and then recovered. "How did you know?"

Ty hit the save button on the computer and grabbed her coat off the chair. "I'll be right there."

She hung up the phone and threw on her coat. The walk to her car was spent with her thinking. Two cases like this in the same area always meant trouble, and she knew it. She walked into her garage, pulling out her keys to her red Camero. It wasn't exactly a cop's car, but it worked well for her other job. She got in and quickly drove to apartment that Lily had told her about. She looked around. The streets were quiet, however, it was the quiet that always meant something was wrong. She stepped toward the apartment when she heard the rumble of an engine. She turned to see a black car come around the corner. It was long and sleek with a loud, powerful engine if an old muscle car. She smiled as she watched the 1967 Chevrolet Impala pass by.

"Nice car," she whispered as she walked into the building.

Lily stood at the bottom of the stairs when Ty walked in. Her red hair was pulled back in tight ponytail. Her badge was at her side stuck in the belt loop of her jeans. Ty could see Lily's gun in her shoulder holster and smiled a little.

"Glad you're here," Lily said, starting up the stairs.

Ty followed her and took in the apartment building. It was small and clean. The stairwells were almost spotless except for the occasionally cigarette butts and broken glass. They walked up two flights and stopped in front of a black door with a red numbers painted on it.

"This is?" Ty asked, popping a compartment on her belt and pulling out a small bottle.

"Yeah, I'm warning you," Lily started. "This is bad."

Ty nodded. She heard what Lily said but didn't really listen. Her mind raced with thoughts of what was behind the door. She kept hoping it wasn't like the last case like this. She pulled on her latex gloves and reached for the doorknob. There was a sudden, almost blinding pain in her head. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the images.

Ty could smell the sharp metallic smell of blood. It lingered in her nostrils and made her tongue heavy with coppery taste. She moved through the small apartment, the white carpet crunching under her boots. She looked around at the pictures in their small, cute frames. There was one that caught her eye. It was of a little blonde girl with pigtails and a huge smile. She was smiling and her two front teeth were missing. Ty turned away and moved down the hall toward the bedrooms. She pushed the first white door open and her breath caught.

The white wall, sheets, and carpet were stained with dark red. The mirrors were busted and shards were spread all over the floor. She took a step in and the sweet girl from the picture looked at her. There was blooding running down her pink dress and spread all over her face. She looked at Ty with eyes that were not hers. They shaded and gray.

"Hello, Tyler Jo," she said in the little girl's innocent voice.

Ty's eyes popped open as Lily shook her shoulders. She shook her head and turned to Lily, pushing her off.

"I'm alright," Ty said heavily.

"What just happened?" Lily asked.

Ty shook her head and went inside. "Nothing."

Her insight had been bad enough, but it was nothing compared to the true horror. The living room had been turned into a battleground. Pictures littered the floor in broken frames. Blood stained the carpet, the couch and chair cushions, walls and even the ceiling. There was even a few stray hairballs mingled with the blood.

Lily moved around Ty and started toward the hallway. Ty followed, noticing the blood and was smeared all the way down the hall. Ty felt her head start to throb as they reached the first bedroom.

"Who's bedroom is this?" Ty asked.

"This was the grandmother's," Lily said.

"Grandmother?!"

Lily nodded somberly. She pushed in the door, allowing Ty to see inside. The scene wasn't much different from the one in the living room except the mirrors were all broken. An antique one sat on the dressing table with only one piece of glass in it. Ty slipped under the yellow tape and moved toward the bed. Glass was everywhere along with blood. She looked over at the nightstand and froze. Everything was in a sort of disarray except one small picture of a little girl with pigtails and a big smile.

"Is this the little girl?" Ty asked, nodding toward the picture.

"Yeah, we called social services," Lily replied. "She doesn't remember a thing."

Ty listened, but her eyes kept wondering around the room. There was no way a child could have done the crime she stared at. There was too damage and blood. She turned back to Lily.

"What about the parents?"

Lily sighed. "You don't want to see that room. It got a coat of fresh paint today."

"Blood red?"

Lily nodded as Ty slipped back under the tape and went back to the living room. She looked around one last time. The damage wasn't so bad in there. "The fight must have started here."

"That's what I thought too," Lily said walking over to a cross with the Lord's Prayer engraved on it. "Whatever did this doesn't like God."

Ty looked over and found the cross was busted right in the middle, causing a huge crack to run through it and was inverted. Beside the cross was a picture of an angel that was also busted down the middle. Ty walked closer to it and shook her head. Then something caught her attention. There was a yellow powder near the window. She took her glove off and ran her finger through it. She stared at it for a minute and then held it up to her nose. The stench of rotten eggs almost gagged her.

"Oh crap," Ty whispered.

Lily looked over her shoulder at the powder. "Is that?"

"Sulfur."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Ty walked out of the apartment building, blinking against the bright sunshine. She looked back at the building and shook her head. This was close to the same murders she had worked on the other side of town. She didn't like the similarities. She went over to her Camero and opened the trunk. At first glance, it looked like a normal trunk with a spare and some trash carelessly tossed aside, but as Ty ran her hand down the seam of the liner, it was obvious that there was something underneath it. She pulled a string that popped the liner up to reveal the real trunk. There was a large chest sitting in the middle that she opened. Inside was an arsenal that no cop would have. There was a twelve gage, pump action shot gun in the bottom holder. Above it was smaller rifle that still used the hand lever. On each side of them was a set of Berettas that were customized with onyx handles and a Celtic knot engraved down the muzzle. The rest of the top was filled with special knives with engraved handles and blades, reapers, a double- barrel sawed off shotgun and bottles of holy water. The bottom of the chest held all of her ammunition, rosaries, books, charms, crosses, and gadgets that she might need.

"You stay so much more organized than me," Lily said, looking over Ty's shoulder.

Ty smiled. "I have to or I would never find anything."

She pulled out her bottle of holy water and slipped into her belt. Then she quickly shut the chest, putting her trunk back in place.

"So you think that we have the same thing attacking families in the city?" Lily asked.

Ty sighed as she looked up at the window that was stained with blood. She felt her heart pound in her throat at the thought of having the same demon in the city, killing families for fun. She shook her head and turned back to Lily.

"I think it's a demon that really enjoys being a child," Ty said, opening her car door.

"It enjoys a lot of other things too," Lily said. "Did you call Bobby for help?"

Ty nodded. "He couldn't make it, but he said that he was sending some help. I think we should meet at the bar tonight and compare cases."

Lily nodded when her radio sounded. Ty climbed into her car and gave her a little wave as she drove off. She thought of going back to her precinct, but she didn't want to. She could spend the whole night working on that report, or she could home and get ready for a fight she wasn't sure she wanted to have. She drove through the city her mind focusing on all the things that she had found in the small apartment. Then she thought of that vision she had. It had been almost four years since she had been so connected with a demon. She shook her head as the stopped at an intersection. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked over at the parking lot at the hotel. Her heart about jumped out of her chest when she saw the that Impala from earlier. She turned to look at it and saw a man pulling a duffel bag from the back seat.

Ty's heart pounded as she saw the man. His light hair was short and a little messy. He was wearing a beat-up, brown leather jacket and tight, boot cut blue jeans with holes all through them. She couldn't see his face, but she knew that frame with the broad shoulders, flat stomach, and hard chest. She kept staring at him, hoping that she could just see his eyes. Then she would know for sure.

Suddenly, the blare of a car horn snapped Ty back to the red light. She quickly revived the car as the horn sounded again. Out of the corner of the eye, she could see that the man was looking at the car as she drove off. She shook her head. There was no way that man was the one who haunted her dreams.

Dean looked around when he heard the sound of engine reviving. He looked over and saw that red Camero he had noticed at the light. He tried to see the driver, but all he could tell was it was a woman. He shifted the bag on his shoulder and walked into the motel.

Sam looked up when he walked in. He had been pouring over some books that dealt with demon deals. Dean had gotten used to seeing them because Sam was certain that the answer to his doomed soul was in them.

"I just saw a kick ass car," Dean said as he tossed the bag on his bed.

Sam looked up with a smile. "Did you see the car or the driver?"

"The car. It was 1969 Camero. Red with white racing stripes," Dean grinned. "The driver looked kinda nice too."

Sam rolled his eyes and went back to his books. He flipped a few pages and looked over at Dean. He was unloading the bag and checking the ammo. He picked up the file that was laying close by. It was filled with newspaper stories about the first murder and obituaries on the family. Sam flipped through a few of the articles and laid the file down.

"So, do you want to think we are dealing with?" Sam asked.

Dean looked down at the file and turned back to Sam. "I was thinking a spirit but the families don't seem to have a connection and they were on two different sides of town."

"Cursed object in the houses."

Dean shrugged. He had thought of a cursed object, but something about that didn't seem right. The murders were too close together for the object to have been moved or sold to the other family. And the little girls looked so similar. He shook his head.

"I don't think it's a spirit. But I think we should go see this Detective Hawkins."

Sam nodded. He had been thinking the same thing. "First we might want to see what we can find out about this new murder."

Dean nodded. He checked one of the guns and laid it down on the bed. His mind was on that car. He only saw the driver for a split second, but he felt that he could see her and knew her. He shook off the feeling, turning back to Sam.

"There a cop bar in town?" he asked.

"What?"

"That's where we'll hear something about the latest murder."

Sam rolled his eyes and shook his head. He knew that Dean was hoping just for a fun night out, but he had a point. They didn't know much about this new case and what little they could get from drinking cops would be better than nothing at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The bar was pretty empty for a Thursday night. Ty moved quickly through the crowd around the bar and spotted Lily in the corner booth. She slid in across from her, pushing her dark hair back. Lily had pulled her hair down from her ponytail but was still in her clothes from work. Her eyes looked tired as if she had been staring at too many papers.

"Did you find anything else out?" Ty asked, taking a long sip of her beer.

Lily shook her head. "The girl isn't talking. She hasn't said a word since we put her in child's services."

Ty nodded. She knew what it was like to be a scared child that didn't know or understand what had happened. She knew the fear, anger, and hate that came with not knowing what was going on around you. She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a sigh.

"Do you think that she would talk to me?" she asked.

Lily shrugged. "I don't know. When I went, she just sort of stared at me but didn't really look at me."

Ty bit her lower lip, thinking. She felt her heart ache for the kid, because she probably didn't know what was happening around her. She stared down at the table and let her finger run down an old scratch. Then, the door opened. Lily looked over Ty's shoulder and smiled.

"Let me guess, something really fine just walked in," Ty said not turning around.

"Even better, two somethings really fine just walked in," Lily said scouting out of the booth.

"Lily!"

Lily turned back to her with a huge smile. She slid over to the bar and stepped up next to the two new guys. Ty looked over, and she had never seen them before. Since Lily and her spent a lot of time in the bar, they knew most of the people, but she had never seen these two men. One was tall with long dark hair and eyes. She watched him as Lily flirted and found that he must have something on his mind because he didn't seem that interested. The other guy was a little shorter than him and had light hair. He seemed more interested in Lily but at the same time, he looked like he was trying to get information. Ty saw Lily point toward the table and the shorter man turned. Ty started to plaster herself to the back of the seat, but instead she saw the man turn and her heart almost stop. She was face to face with those light, green eyes, handsome face, and full lips that seemed to be in every dream she had recently.

Ty fell back against the booth as if she had been caught looking at something she wasn't supposed to. She felt flushed and nervous. She never dreamed that she would actually come face to face with him. But she knew that was foolish. She was probably supposed to protect him; therefore, she would have to meet him.

Lily walked up suddenly with the two men behind her. Ty looked at the tall one and felt a sense of reassurance go through her. Then her eyes meet the other one. Her heart pounded, and she thought forming coherent sentences would be next to impossible. She could feel his eyes measuring her up. He was probably thinking how much fun it would be to get her in the bed as he measured her up. Yet, he wasn't putting on the usual moves that Ty was used to.

"This is Detective Hawkins," Lily said, causing Ty to snap back. "It's a good thing you came in tonight. She's not usually here."

Ty glared at her and then held out her hand to the men. "Please, it's just Ty."

Dean took her hand first and felt something shoot through him as her cold skin wrapped around his warm palm. He held her hand a little longer than most people would in a normal introduction, but he almost didn't want to let go.

"I'm De..David Harper, FBI," Dean lied, pulled out a badge and shook his head at how he almost slipped.

Ty smiled at him. It was the simple smile of someone who knew more than someone else. She let her hand pull away from Dean slowly and then turned to the other man. His dark eyes were staring into hers with an intensity that made her feel exposed.

"I'm Chris Moore, his partner," he said, taking her hand and shaking it.

Ty let go quickly with a smile and motioned for both men to sit down. Sam slid in across from Ty, and Lily slid in next to him. Ty could only roll her eyes and slipped against the wall as Dean moved in next to her. She felt his hand brush against hers and blushed a little. She didn't know if he noticed, but she quickly took a sip of her beer.

"So Agent Harper, Agent Moore what brings you to Chicago?" Lily asked.

Dean looked at Sam and then reached for his beer. He went to take a sip when he saw Ty watching him out of the corner of his eye. He sat it down and sighed. "The murders."

"Yeah," Sam threw in. "We're with a special branch of the FBI."

"Profilers?" Lily asked. "We could really use the help on this case."

Ty looked at her and made a motion that created a loud thud under the table. Lily jumped at feeling the tip of Ty's boot in her shin. Lily shot her a glare and turned back to Sam, waiting for his answer.

"We're not exactly profilers, but we think that this murder might be connected to another one in another state," Sam lied very smoothly.

Ty watched him. He wouldn't look at her or at least not straight in the eye. Ty smiled slyly. She knew the two of them were lying because she knew the one next to her, and if the FBI sent any profilers, she would be the first to know about it.

"It would help us out a lot if you ladies could tell us what you know about the cases," Dean said, making a quick glance at Ty.

Ty turned to him, cutting her eyes in a warning way. She didn't like being pushed around on the job, and she wasn't going to be pushed around on her other job. She turned to Lily then back to Dean.

"There isn't much to tell," she said simply. "We have one witness who is also the main suspect." Ty took a long sip on her beer and gave him a little wink.

Dean felt his face reddened. Ty's eyes were a light green with a strange sort of blue hue to them. He had never seen anyone with eyes like that. They looked right through him, making him feel more exposed than he ever had. No one could ever make him feel like that. He also felt captivated by her eyes, but at the same time, he was frightened. He could almost sense that there was something more behind them. Something dangerous. Finally, he looked over at Sam and motioned for him to follow him.

"I'm going to get some more beers," Dean said as he slipped out of the booth.

Sam followed him, sending a smile toward Lily. He caught up to Dean and looked at him with a large shrug. "What was that, Dean? And why are you blushing?"

Dean handed him two of the beers and took the other two in his hand. He hadn't realized that his face was still red. He just shook it off and looked at Sam.

"They aren't going to tell us anything," Dean said. "I mean the best we are going to get is the addresses."

"That's a start," Sam said, looking back at the table.

Lily was leaning over talking to Ty. Ty didn't seem to want to hear what was being said. She was looking at them, and the look on her face meant that there was more to be told about the cases. Then, Sam noticed that Ty kept cutting her eyes toward Dean as if drawn to him.

"She likes you," Sam said suddenly.

Dean felt the beers almost slip from his hands. It was odd that Sam should be so frank about a girl and how she might feel about him. He looked over at her and saw that she was looking at him. He quickly looked away, not wanting to be under the scrutiny of her eyes. Finally, he sighed and started back toward the table. He handed Ty her new beer and sat down. Sam did the same thing, sending, a handsome smile to Lily. Ty could only roll her eyes at both of them.

"Cute aren't they?" Dean whispered in Ty's ear.

The sound of his voice and the feel of his breath on the tip of her ear shot heated chills down her spine. She shivered a little and reached for her beer. Dean watched her and felt a smile creep across the lips as he looked at her. Ty sighed and looked at Lily.

"We should go, Lily." Ty said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

Lily looked over and nodded. She turned to Sam and almost pushed him out on the floor. Sam quickly recovered and glanced at her. Lily could only grin that mischievous grin that she was so good at. Ty turned to Dean. She knew pushing him out of the booth was out of the question. He wouldn't give in like that. She stared at him for a minute, then felt his hand touch her arm. He got to his feet and gently pulled Ty out of the booth and close to him. Lily glanced at Ty, wondering what was letting her get so close.

"Thank you, Agent Moore," Ty said softly and let go of his hand.

Dean nodded. Ty bit her lip and then grabbed Lily, pulling her toward the door. Lily waved at Sam and followed, almost tripping as Ty yanked her out the door.

"What Ty?" Lily asked as she pulled free.

"You do realize that they weren't agents?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Yes, Ty. I'm not stupid and how did you know?"

Ty sighed. "Because the one in the leather jacket was Dean."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Twenty Years Earlier

"Tyler! Tyler Jo," an urgent and scared whisper said as her sister shook her shoulder. "Tyler, get under the bed. Daddy is home."

"What Sarah?" an eight year-old Ty said as she rolled over, smacking her sister's hand away.

"Dad's home. I want you to get under the bed and don't come out." Sarah ordered.

Ty slowly climbed from the bed. She could see the urgency in her older sister's face as she began to shove her under the bed. Ty pulled her hair away from her face as she scooted across the rough carpet, making another burn on her knees and legs. She pulled her knees close and closed her eyes as she heard Sarah moved toward the door. The intense yelling had already started in the other room. The door was pretty thick but not enough to hide that. Ty buried her face into a stuffed bear as the screaming became worse.

"Go to your room!" her dad yelled.

"Not until you leave!" Sarah yelled back. "We don't you need you anyway!"

Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by a heavy thud. Ty lifted her head, began to crawl out from under the bed, and stopped. She had heard those thuds before and knew that they meant that someone would be hurt. She slid back under the bed when the door flew open. She looked up, and Sarah was locking the door with a hand over her bloody lip.

"Come on," Sarah said, grabbing a bag and throwing things in it.

Ty climbed all the way from the bed, pulling the teddy bear out with her. She didn't know what was going on. The fighting was nothing new, and she just learned to stay away from it. Sarah kept throwing clothes in the bag.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" Ty asked while she was wiping her eyes.

"Get dressed," Sarah hissed.

Ty sighed and walked over getting her clothes from the chair and put them on. Sarah had her ear plastered to the door, listening. Ty turned, ready for the next order and noticed that there was something dark and sticky on her hands. Ty walked closer and saw that the liquid was all over her body.

"Sarah?" Ty asked in a frightened whispered. "What did you do?"

Sarah flew around, slapping Ty across the cheek. The liquid smeared across her face, making her want to scream. Sarah quickly grabbed her mouth and pulled her toward the door.

"You have to be super quiet," Sarah said as she picked her up.

Sarah moved softly through the hall and pulled Ty close as they passed the living room. Ty took a sideway glance and saw more blood than she could ever imagine. She began to sob loudly.

"Ty, shut up," Sarah snapped as she reached for the doorknob.

Sarah walked out into the cool night, letting the air hit her in the face. She walked slowly over to the car and put Ty in the back seat. She kept looking around as if something was going to grab them at anytime. Sarah reached for the driver's door when a hand pulled back and threw her to the ground.

"SARAH!" Ty screamed from the back seat and began to bang on the window.

Sarah slowly regained her footing and looked at the person who grabbed her. He was standing over her with blood running down his face. His huge hands grabbed Sarah and pulled her close. She fought, trying to get loose and landed a slap on his face.

"You think I wouldn't catch you, you little bitch?" he sneered.

"Let me go!" Sarah screamed.

The man didn't listen. He threw her to the ground and stood over her, beginning another dose of beatings. Ty screamed and tried to open the door, but she couldn't calm down enough to unlock the door. She hit the window and began to cry.

"Daddy stop!" She screamed suddenly.

The man turned to look at the car. His dark eyes locked on his youngest daughter. He went to rise when the light in his eyes went out. He fell forward, grasping at the door handle. He hit the ground with a long knife sticking out of his back. Sarah slowly got to her feet and kicked the body aside. She climbed into the car, listening to Ty's wails.

"Shut up, Tyler!" Sarah said as they drove.

Suddenly, they stopped at the end of the highway. Sarah got out and picked up a small box. She didn't say anything to Ty as she walked out to the center of the four roads. She knelt down at the crossroads. Ty moved to see better and jumped when she saw another woman standing next to Sarah. She could see that they were talking and then the woman was gone. Sarah walked back to the car, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Who was that?" Ty asked as Sarah put on her seatbelt.

"Someone who is going to help us."

Ty looked at Sarah. "How is she going to help us?"

"She's going to keep us safe from Dad. He's not going to hurt us again."

Ty looked down at her hands. They were stained with blood along with some of her clothes. She didn't understand what had happened tonight. She knew and understood the screaming, yelling, and the fighting. But the blood and the knife. It all made no sense. She knew that her sister took most of the beatings and tried to protect her from all the pain and suffering, yet this was a little extreme.

"Did you kill him?" Ty asked softly.

Sarah looked in the review mirror and locked eyes with her little sister. Sarah had blood smeared on her cheeks and tears running down her face. She let out a sigh and turned her eyes back to the road.

"No, Ty," she said, staring at the road ahead. "I almost killed him."

Ty didn't say anything. She stared out the window and watched as the line on the road blurred into an illusion. She blinked and found that the nightmare she had watched was real and she was still in it.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Ty stirred her coffee until she couldn't see the foam anymore. Her mind was still on her dream from last night. The last time she had thought of her sister or that night was five years ago when she turned twenty-three. She had never wanted to think about that night again. She looked up at hearing the bedroom door across from the bar open. Lily was pulling her hair through her ponytail holder.

"Morning," she said lowly.

Ty just nodded. She thought about telling her about her dream but decided that the focus on her coffee was more intent. She finally pulled her spoon out as Lily took a seat in front of her.

"Did you call Bobby about the help we need?" Lily asked, taking a long sip on her coffee.

"No," Ty said. "I was thinking of trying to find Dean. That story those boys told last night was such a load a bull that I think they might be players."

Lily smiled and pulled out a card from her pocket and slid it over to Ty. Ty took it and shrugged, not understanding what she was trying to say.

"That's 'Agent Moore's number," Lily said with a smile.

Ty smiled back and took a large gulp of her coffee. She stared at the card and then slid it back to Lily. She walked over to her coat that was discarded on the back of the couch and pulled out another card with a huge smile. She laid it down in front of Lily with a laugh.

"Dean, must have slipped this in my pocket when I left," Ty said, laughing harder. "I called him 'Agent Moore' when he helped me up, and he didn't correct me. He was 'Agent Harper'. I think it is time we paid them a little visit."

Lily threw back the rest of her coffee and sat the cup down with a thud. "When do we leave?"

Ty pulled out her cell phone and began to dial Dean's number. She waited patiently for someone to pick and was surprised when his voice mail picked up. She shut the phone and grabbed her coat, slipping it on.

"Come on," Ty said and pulled out her keys with a shake. "Let's go to the crime scene. I think we might need to make sure it is still closed."

Dean stood behind Sam as they looked around the bloody living room of the latest family's house. They had found the same sulfur trail that Ty found the day before. Dean looked at the yellow powder on the tips of his fingers and felt his insides turn. Sam moved away from the window and looked around the room. He knelt down in front of a puddle of blood, noticing the fur stuck to the blood.

"Why kill the family pet?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to where Sam was and looked at the clump of fur. He could only shake his head. He had seen a few instances where animals could see what was truly going on with something supernatural. He picked up the fur and rolled it around in his hand, feeling the dried blood on it. He tossed it back down and stood up.

"Sometimes animals see what is really going on, and it might have tried to defend the family," Dean said as started toward the hall.

He moved silently and looked in the rooms as he walked. Every room was damaged except one. The little girl's. He stepped in the room, looking at her clothes and dolls. There were a few pictures of the whole family, the grandmother, and the little girl. The frames were pink, girlie, and maybe even homemade. Dean ignored them and turned to the dollhouse. It was an exact replica of the house he stood in now. He reached for a doll laying nearby when he heard the faintest sound of boots on a carpet. He turned toward the door, reaching for his gun.

"Do you know how many laws you're breaking right now, Dean?" Ty asked, leaning against the doorway.

Dean let his hand fall from his gun as he looked Ty up and down. Her jeans were tight with a hole making in the knee. Her Batman belt buckle shined as if she polished it that morning. He could also see the bright, black handle of a gun sticking out from the belt. Her red shirt was buttoned except for the top where part of her black tank top was showing. Both her arms were folded across her chest and her hair was pushed back from her face.

"You going to arrest me?" Dean asked with a charming smile.

Ty smiled a little, biting at the jest. "I forgot my handcuffs in my other pants."

Dean moved closer to her, watching her. She shifted, letting her hands fall from her chest to her hips. He could see her eyes darting from his face to the floor, trying to avoid his eyes. He licked his lips at seeing how fast he made her uneasy.

"That's a real shame about the handcuffs," he said only inches from her face. "We could have a lot of fun."

Ty felt her breath catch as he got close to her. Her heart was pounding in her throat as she thought of some cleaver retort. Nothing came to mind. She could only stare at his green eyes. They were a shade darker now because he was in a dark blue shirt with a gray tee shirt underneath. She could smell coffee and a hint of bacon of his breath and felt herself smile.

"You really shouldn't be here, Dean." Ty said finally in a heavy breath.

Something hit Dean as heard her name come from her lips. He could hear a hint of concern in it, but then he knew what it was. She said his real name. He was certain that he hadn't told it to her last night.

"How did you find out who I was?" he asked, taking a step back.

Ty gulped. She wasn't ready to explain everything. There was an easy lie waiting for her to tell it. She looked into Dean's eyes and felt that lying would not come easy. Everything about him made it hard for her to dishonest. She could see in his eyes that he wanted and maybe even needed the truth from her. She took a breath, trying to make sure her story was straight.

"Bobby Singer," Ty said, half telling the truth.

She had called Bobby on the way over to the scene. She had described the boys to the last detail. Bobby had laughed when she told him the story. Then he had told her that her suspicions had been right. They weren't cops, FBI agents, reporters, or any other alias that they could come up with. They were the infamous Winchester Brothers. Dean was the oldest and most charming, he had said with his tongue planted firmly in his cheek. Sam was the youngest, tallest, and most quiet. Ty had smiled after she hung up and relayed the story to Lily.

"You know Bobby?" Dean asked.

"What? You think you're the only player in town?"

Dean smiled. He loved the fire that he could see in Ty's eyes. She was up for any challenge whether it came from him or something supernatural. That was the best kind of hunter. He pushed past her, purposely letting his body brush against hers. He heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Do I take your breath, Detective?" Dean leaned toward her face, bringing her lips close to her eyes. "By the way, nice belt buckle. I love Batman."

Ty shoved him, knocking him into the other side of the doorframe. Her relaxed body had suddenly become tight with anger and maybe even a little frustration. He could only smile a little.

"Your partner here?" he asked. "Maybe she brought her handcuffs."

Ty glared at him and then moved away from him. She walked toward the living room where Sam and Lily were talking and pointing to a puddle of blood left on the couch. She stormed up to them with a loud thud of her boots. Dean walked up behind her with a large smile. Lily looked up at her and was quickly told by a sharp look not to ask. She shrugged and turned back to Sam.

"Look Ladies," Dean said suddenly. "I think you can go back to chasing the real bad guys. I think we got this covered."

Ty turned to him, her glare more intent. "Really, Superman? What do you think it is shape shifter, werewolf or some kiddy monster?"

Dean growled a little at the Superman comment. He didn't mind being called that, but he would much rather be compared to Batman or Bruce Wayne, since he too had a cool car and a great mystery about him. He turned back to Ty, who standing with her hands on her hips liked she ruled the scene. Usually, Dean wasn't attracted to a girl like her, but there was something about the authority and gumption that she had toward him.

"Since it killed the family cat," Dean smiled. "I was thinking a Black Dog."

Ty smiled sarcastically. "You're a real smart ass."

Dean grinned at her. He could see how mad he was making her, and he loved it. She was used being in charge of every situation just like him. And he knew that she wasn't going to back down from this one. There would be a fight over who got this case and who would keep it. With only three months left to his life, there was no reason he had to stay. He could grab Sam by the arm and drag him out, leaving the girls to hand this mess. However, he hated leaving a job undone. Even it did rightfully belong to someone else.

"I'm sure there is something else in this town that you girls you can hunt and be a lot safer," Dean watched Ty as spoke and couldn't resist a slight smile.

Out of nowhere, Ty flew at him, hoping to land a fist in his face. She swung at him only to have Lily yank her back. Sam stepped between her and Dean as Lily pulled Ty away.

"Let go!" Ty screamed ferociously.

"Calm down!" Lily and Sam yelled together.

Ty pulled free from Lily and stomped to one side of the living room. She blew out angry breath and turned toward the window. Her eyes looked over at the broken lord's prayer plague and angel pictures. The smallest picture depicted the sequence of an angel falling to earth as a human. The crack down the middle was in this one too, but there was something about the way the glass was smashed over the fallen human. Ty felt her hear pound because she had seen pictures broke like that before. She felt a heavy weight fall on her shoulder as she stared at the picture. These two murders were not just some demented demon having fun, pretending to be a child. This was the start of something a lot bigger. She took a deep breath and turned to back to Dean.

"I'll make you a deal, Winchester," Ty said his last name curtly. "If you let me work this case I won't arrest you and your brother on about ten different chargers."

"We're the professionals!"

"Hey," Lily yelled. "We are just as good as you!"

Dean went to retort when Sam grabbed his arm and whispered something to his face. Ty knew that Dean was putting up a fight, but she didn't play cop; she was a cop. And she could do what she threatened.

"Fine," Dean said through clenched teeth to Sam.

"What was that Winchester?" Ty said with a sly smile.

Dean glared at her and then threw up his hands. "I said fine, but we are staying too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N: Hey guys, I know that I have been added on a lot of alerts, but no one has really reviewed this story. I would really like some feedback. If you had read my others story, this one is not the best, but I am very proud of it and would like to know what to do to make it better or if I am missing something important right now. Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Eight

"I'll be damned!" Ty yelled back. "You are not staying on this case, Winchester. We found these cases, and we're keeping them."

"Cases?" Sam said.

Ty went to snap something at him and stopped. Lily was standing in between Ty and the Winchester brothers. She looked at Ty and then back at Sam and Dean.

"There was another case about a week ago," Lily explained. "On Ty's side of town."

Ty growled at having them know that there was another crime like this one on her watch. She felt Dean's eyes on her and didn't want to hear his mouth. She quickly turned her eyes to the floor. Dean watched her, smiling at how protective of her job she was. His mouth opened to say something when there was a soft thud from the bedroom. He turned, thinking that he was the only who could hear it. Then, he noticed that Ty was looking too.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

Sam and Lily looked at each other but didn't say anything. Ty looked at him. She wasn't going to give anything away, yet he saw the most subtle nod of her head. He started toward the hall when there was another noise. Ty slid her out from her belt and motioned toward the hall. Lily pulled hers and followed.

The back bedroom door was closed. Ty looked at Lily, who shook her head. They both knew that the door had been opened the last time they were there. She turned back to Sam and Dean. They were trying to look like they weren't following even though they were. Ty rolled her eyes.

"Did you two close the door when you were here?" Lily asked.

"No, it was closed," Sam said. "We thought it had something to do with the crime scene."

Lily turned to Ty. Ty cocked her pistol and reached for the knob. She pushed the door opened and looked around the room. There was a tall woman with light brown hair, standing over the bed. She looked up as she heard the hammer being pulled back on someone's gun. Her eyes looked brown for a moment but then turned darker.

"Who are…" Lily didn't even get the whole question out before she was slammed up against the wall.

Dean and Sam rushed into the room. Ty tried to block them but wasn't fast enough. Dean flew into Ty, knocking them both to the floor with a hard thud. Sam took a step when he was pushed against the door and held there. Ty looked up from the floor and at the girl. Her black eyes were shining with an odd sort of amusement. She walked toward them, kicking Dean hard in the ribs.

"My, my, my, Tyler Jo," she said in a smooth, southern tone. "You have gotten so sloppy."

Ty slowly got to her feet, expecting to be slammed into the wall, floor, or ceiling at anytime. She felt a small force push against her, but it wasn't strong enough to do anything.

"I guess the rumors really are true," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Ty snapped, reaching for her gun.

The girl was fast and hand Ty by arm and on the floor in a matter of a few seconds. Her grip was strong and hard. Ty felt her arm start to bruise as the girl held on.

"Drop it, or I break it," she hissed.

Ty let the gun drop, but she brought her other elbow up, making contact with the girl's face. Ty heard the demon growl as the human let go of Ty's other arm. Ty pulled free and swung around with a kick that sent the girl into the bed. The girl was quick to recover and came up, grabbing for Ty's arm.

"Hey!" Dean called as he threw some holy water at her.

Ty sidestepped as the water hit her. The demon screamed as steam came up from the skin. The girl growled at Ty and then turned her attention to Dean. The girl licked her lips as she walked closer to Dean. With a flick of her wrist, Dean was against the mantle with the corner digging into his spine.

"Dean Winchester," she sneered. "We're getting a place warm for you down there. There's a lot of us that just can't wait to get our hands on you. I will hate to damage that pretty package you come in."

Ty looked up. She had heard demons rant and boast when they had you in their clutches. But this was something different. This was certainty of things to come. Certainty, that he couldn't change.

"Time's not up yet," Dean replied through grit teeth.

"I could speed it up," She said and pushed him in wood.

Dean yelled out in pain as the corner pressed into his back. Ty reached for the discarded vial of holy water and found it empty. She reached into her belt pulled out a slim vial. It was only half-full so she had to make it count. She twisted the top off as she watched Dean close his eyes in pain.

" Let him go!" Sam yelled out suddenly.

The girl turned, and Ty took her chance. She pushed herself to her feet and went to throw the holy water when the demon spun around. She had Ty by the wrist and shoved her into the nightstand. The vial fell from her hand and began to spill on the carpet.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Tyler," she said with a sinister smile.

"Go back to Hell," Ty spat.

"Oh I will, and when I go I'm taking Dean with me," she smiled at him over her shoulder. "You won't be able to save him. Unless you are willing to go farther than you did the last time someone needed you."

Ty looked up at the girl. The tall, skinny body had struck no cord with Ty. But the hair and eyes almost made her faint. Ty felt her heart race as she looked into those pale green eyes that almost matched hers. She shook her head, in hopes that it was a terrible nightmare.

"What's a matter, Tyler Jo?" she asked, bending forward. "Do I look familiar?"

"She's dead," Ty whispered.

The demon went to say something when there was a loud splash and a cloud of steam erupted from the face that Ty found so familiar. The girls screamed and took off. Ty reached for her, but she missed. She ran after her, but the girl was too fast and jumped out of window. Ty went to the window when Lily walked up next to her with the holy water still in her hand.

Dean fell from his perch on the mantle. His back was burning and hurt. He went to stand when Sam helped him to his feet. They both turned to the girls. Lily was nursing a knot on her head. Ty was still staring out the window. He could see that her face with etched with some sort of recognition.

"Have you fought that demon before?" he asked.

Lily turned. "No."

"Your partner seems to know her."

Lily shook her head. "She just hates when demons get away."

Lily ushered them both out of the room. Ty heard them leave, but she didn't care. She just kept seeing those eyes. There was only one person in the world with those eyes. And she was dead. Ty took a deep breath and started for the door. She turned to the broken window one last name and whispered a name that she never wanted to say again. Sarah.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

Ty's heels clacked as she walked up the stone stairs toward the large wooden door of the church. She pushed the door in with her shoulder and walked in. The late afternoon sun created strange, yet colorful reflections from the windows. She reached for the holy water and stopped short. She was not going to bless herself, when she was barely faithful. She walked up the stone aisle, looking around. It was a late Thursday afternoon; so many people were at home preparing dinner. A few people were scattered throughout the pews lost deep in payers. Ty slipped into one of the pews and crossed herself subtly.

She looked up at one of the window. It was a bright window depicting one of the Archangel Raphael. She smiled a little and then looked up at the large crucifix above the altar. Jesus was spread across it with nails in hands and feet. The dried blood looked very close to the real thing and the expression of anguish seemed too real. Ty looked down at her feet and tried to focus her mind. She didn't come church to pray. She came to clear her mind in some way. At the precinct, she was swamped with cases and at the apartment, Lily would try to help her when she needed to be alone.

"I didn't expect to see you here," a male voice from behind said.

Ty looked up and then turned around. The priest was standing her pew with a large smile. His white hair and gentle face always made Ty feel welcome; even though, she knew that sometimes he found her faith a little insufferable. She stood quickly and gave him a hug.

"It has been a long time, my child," he said softly. "Please sit."

Ty slid back into the pew with Father Harper taking a seat next to her. His brown eyes seemed to look her over, checking to see if she was well. She thought of looking away, but he would know that something was wrong.

"Work keeps me away, Father Harper," Ty said with a slight smile.

"You keep yourself away, Tyler," the father said, gently touching her hand.

Ty cringed at the name. Father Harper must have sensed it even if she didn't show it. He took her hand and laid his on top of it. Ty looked down at the simple sentiment and smiled a little. It had been so long since someone just touched her because they wanted to help her.

"What's bothering you, Ty?" Father Harper asked.

Ty shrugged. "A lot of things. Have you heard about the murders on the corner of Athens and more killings on the corner of Racine?"

Harper nodded solemnly. "The last family were parishioners here."

Ty looked at him and almost jumped to her feet. Harper quickly pulled her back down and forced to look at him a little longer. He let go of her hand and looked out at the other people that sat nearby.

"I fear that they are only the beginning of this war to come," Harper said with a heavy sigh.

Ty only nodded in her agreement. She knew that it must be true. She had seen an alarming increase in demon possession, and the demons were no longer playing the normal rules. It was hard to exorcise one without killing the person they possessed. And they were getting more cunning in how they chose their victims.

"I think so too," Ty finally admitted. "I have never seen anything like I saw at that last apartment. It was nothing but blood and the only survivor was a little girl."

"Is that why it bothers you so?"

Ty turned back to the windows. Their reflection had started to die because the sun was sitting. Yet, there was still a line of red running down the aisle like a pool of blood. She shivered at that thought and turned back to Father Harper. He was still waiting for her answer.

"That it was a little girl?" Ty asked in reply. "No, what bothers me is I know a demon that enjoys this sort of thing, and she knows me."

Father Harper put his arms around Ty and pulled her close to him. It had always been hard for him to get close to Ty, because she wouldn't let anyone. He could tell that she had come here for a little comfort and perhaps understanding of what was happening around her.

"Tyler, you made the right choice that night," Father Harper whispered.

Ty pulled free of the priest and looked at her watch. "I have to go."

Ty stood up, stepping over Father Harper. He was quick and grabbed her arm, spinning her back to him. She looked down at him, and he let go of her hand. She could see in his eyes that he was worried and wanted to help her. But she couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt.

"I have to go David," Ty said. "I have to stop her."

"Tyler Jo," Father Harper raised his voice as he got to his feet. "I know what happened that night could not have been easy for you, but you made the right choice."

Ty closed her eyes, trying to forget all the memories that had started to invade her mind. She shook her head and started for the door. She could hear Father Harper yelling her name, but she didn't stop. She walked outside and found that it was raining. She started for her car with a strange feeling that someone was watching her. She shrugged it off, reaching for her car keys when someone smashed her into the side of her car.

Ty spun around bringing her arm up only to have wrenched behind her. She cried out and brought her leg up, and it was knocked down.

"Thought you got rid of me?" the blonde demon sneered at her.

"I knew I couldn't be that lucky," Ty retorted, bringing her elbow up into the girl's face.

The girl fell back and then looked up at Ty with her black eyes shining. Ty thought of rushing into the car, but she didn't. She pulled a vial of holy water from her belt and threw it. The demon shrieked, feeling the water burn, but in the rain, the effect wouldn't last long. Ty took her chance and kicked at the girl. The demon was faster and yanked her down on the pavement with a loud slam.

"Tyler?" someone yelled from behind her.

Ty looked up to see Father Harper standing in the doorway. She saw the demon turn too. Ty quickly got to her feet and grabbed the girl, shoving her against the car. The demon only smiled at her.

"The pretty little Fallen that can't save anyone," the girl jeered as she smiled at Ty.

"I told you to go back to Hell!"

"After you."

The demon smiled and grabbed Ty by the shoulder and threw her against the back wall of the church. Ty felt the back of her head hit the bricks. She sank to the ground and looked up in time to see the demon going toward Father Harper. She forced her body up, but the muddle in her head and the slick pavement made it impossible to stay up. She fell down and began to crawl. Her vision was blurred but she could hear everything that was happening. Loud, echoing, painful screams filled the air. Then she heard another type of scream. It wasn't a human in pain. It was a demon crying. She raised her head to see what was happening. Two figures stood close Father Harper. One was coming toward her but she never got a clear picture of who it was before she slipped into blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Dean laid Ty down on the bed as gently as he could. Her body was soaked from the rain, even thought she was wrapped in his leather jacket. He pushed her matted hair back to look at the wound on her head. It was starting to bruise and form a knot. But it had stopped bleeding.

"Hey Sam," Dean called. "Get me a towel and some bandages."

Sam nodded and went into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with a small towel and first aid kit. He reached for the kit, but Dean quickly blocked him.

"I got it," he said.

"We should have taken her to a hospital," Sam said, dropping the towel in Dean's lap.

"They asked questions, and it is just a little bump."

Sam rolled his eyes and started peeling out of his wet clothes. He shook his head, spraying a small amount of water on to his tee shirt. He walked into the bathroom to hang up his shirt, sparing a look back at Dean. As he watched him gently touch Ty's head, he couldn't help a smile.

Dean rubbed the towel down Ty's face, drying her face and neck. He watched her sleep and thought how pretty she was. It wasn't a glamorous beauty of a movie star or singer. It was subtle beauty and glamour that came from natural beauty and the roughness of the job. He gently dabbed the split on her head and watched her move.

"Don't," Ty whispered without opening her eyes.

"You're safe, Ty. It's alright." Dean tried to sooth her.

Ty slowly opened her eyes in a painful open and shut motion. She tried to sit up but found that her head spinning.

"Where am I?" she asked groggily.

"Our motel room," Dean replied, touching her forehead.

Ty pushed his hand away and forced her body to sit up. She shifted forward a little more than she wanted and felt Dean steady her. She looked up, locking her eyes on his. They both sat there a minute, motionless. Ty felt her heart pound softly as she looked at him.

"I'm not really that safe," Ty said softly.

Dean gave her a funny look as a soft smile spread across her face. He stared at her eyes and still felt that same twinge of fear as he saw that small streak of blue in her eyes. It was so pale and almost lifeless, yet in her eyes, it was almost beautiful. He reached up and touched the wound on her head, making her wince.

"See, I'm not really safe with you," Ty said, pulling away from him. "You might take advantage of a wounded girl like me."

Dean smiled. Ty chuckled a little and tried to get to her feet again. Dean grabbed her and forced her to sit back down. He lifted up a gauze pad and started to put it to her fore head. Ty caught his wrist only inches away from her face. Her head ached and throbbed, and she knew that the wound needed doctoring. But she wasn't going to let him touch her. She couldn't risk it. What she was feeling when she looked in his eyes was enough to make her scared of what his touch could do.

"I can take care of myself," Ty said, forcing his hand away.

Dean yanked free of her grip and knocked her hand back. He took every advantage of Ty's shock and pushed forward, bringing his lips to hers. He pulled her close, tasting her cold and wet lips. He felt her pull away and relished the fight. Someone like Ty would never want a guy like him to kiss her, so he was surprised when her fight started to die. He felt her press her lips more against his and her hands reached for his arms and neck. He quickly let go though, knowing a girl like Ty could probably kill him when she realized what had happened.

"You son of a bitch!" Ty cracked his face.

Ty jumped up from the bed and started for the door. Sam heard the commotion and came out of the bathroom as Ty slammed the door. He looked at the door and then back at Dean, who was rubbing his hand-printed cheek.

"What did you do?" Sam asked.

Dean grinned. "I kissed her."

"Dean," Sam moaned. "We need her help, and you go a kiss her."

Dean smiled a little. "Are you telling me that you wouldn't kiss her? Or at least her partner?"

"Shut up!" Sam almost yelled. "We need to get her back here. That demon is still out there, and it seems to want Ty."

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and Ty was standing there. She looked liked a drowned rat with her hair stuck all to her face and her clothes weighed down from all the water. Dean stifled a laugh as Sam covered a smile. Ty glared at both of them and walked into the room.

"I don't have a car and it's still raining," she said, shutting the door.

"I'll get you a towel," Sam said and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Your forehead is still bleeding too," Dean pointed out.

Ty rolled her eyes and walked over, grabbing the gauze from his hand. She turned to the mirror and started dressing the wound herself. Even without looking in the mirror, she could feel Dean's eyes on her. She wanted to smile. But she knew that he would know why she was smiling.

"Quite looking at my ass," Ty said catching his eye in the mirror.

Dean grinned. Ty stared at him in the mirror and knew in a different situation she would have found him attractive. She probably would have even enjoyed that kiss, but the situation wasn't different. He had saved her on the church steps, she was dreaming about him, and he kept showing up when she needed help. She shook her head as she finished her makeshift bandage. Suddenly, she swung around.

"Father Harper," She said, as if she just remembered that he had been there too. "What happened to him?"

Dean got to his feet slowly and Sam poked his head out of the bathroom. Both boys walked closer to Ty. Sam handed her a towel and looked over at Dean. Ty caught the subtle glance and felt the towel loosen in her grip.

"What happened?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Dean sighed and looked at her. "He's alive. We got there just in time. The demon was taking her time with him and had almost killed him."

"He was pretty beat up, and we called for help," Sam threw in.

"Why didn't you leave me with him?" Ty felt tears coming into her eyes. "I needed medical attention too!"

Dean touched her shoulder. "Ty, listen to me, he was in bad shape. Sam called an ambulance and went after the demon. I picked you up and put you in the car. You were just banged up."

Ty sighed, not totally understanding why the boys did what they did. She shrugged it off along with Dean's hand. She turned back to the mirror, checking for more bruises and felt the boy's look at her.

"What?" she half snapped at them.

Sam went to say something, but Dean was the one that who finally got the question out.

"Why is she after you?" Dean asked with a quiet intensity and that forced Ty confront his stare.

She looked at both of them and then turned back to the mirror. As long as she didn't look at them, she knew that she could lie to at least one of them. She looked at her forehead and noticed Dean watching her. She turned away from his eyes' reflection.

"I don't know," she lied. "She probably knows that I'm a hunter."

Sam didn't seem to buy the lie, but he shook it off. Dean looked at Ty and nodded. If he didn't believe her, he wasn't going to let her know about it. She looked down at the floor and walked over to the small table and sat down. Books were scattered across the top of it along with newspaper articles on the murders. Ty pulled one out that showed the little girl being brought out of the house. She felt the burden on her shoulder start to weigh more. She pushed the picture away and started to skim over the books.

"There is no connection with the families to the demon," Sam said suddenly. "The families don't even seem connected to each other."

Ty wasn't listening. She had started thinking more about the demon. She remembered how the demon had found her in the parking lot of a church. She also remembered that name that she was called. Tyler Jo. Tyler Josephine. She hadn't heard that name in so long that it was like that person had died too. She sighed, looking up from the books.

"Dean," she said softly. "Will you take me home?"

Dean turned to Sam, who nodded his approval. Dean grabbed his keys and tossed his jacket to Ty. She felt the worn leather under her fingers and slipped it onto her shoulder. He opened the door, ushering Ty out first. She pulled the jacket over her head, making a raincoat. She quickly slid into the Impala not wanting to harm the jacket. Dean climbed in next to her.

"Before I drop you anywhere," Dean started. "I want you to tell me the truth about that demon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Ty looked over at him, wanting to answer the question and tell the truth. But she had no idea where to start. There was so much to tell and none of it he would understand. She watched the rain slide down the windshield with a bright red tint as the motel sign kept blinking. She turned to her window and ran a hand through her hair with a loud sigh.

"I don't know what you want me to say," Ty said, turning back to him.

Dean swung around with a flash of anger. Ty felt herself back against the window almost afraid that he would grab her. "I want the truth! I know how demons are and they don't plaster onto someone for no reason."

"Maybe they do!"

"If that's what you tell yourself to sleep at night, but you know it's not true. She's just going to keep killing until she gets you."

Ty growled. She knew that he was telling the truth, yet she couldn't bring herself to confess. He wouldn't understand how this had changed her life and how she had help make this.

"Just take me home," she snapped.

Dean growled and started the car. They spent most of the drive in silence. It wasn't any easy drive because Ty lived all the across town and traffic in the rain was always a nightmare. She spared a few glances at him as they stopped in traffic or at lights. She could see that he was angry. What did he really expect? She didn't know him well enough to tell him anything. But then she thought about that kiss. It had said so little and so much at the same time. At the last stop in the middle of town, she finally turned to Dean.

"Pull over," she said softly.

"What?" Dean turned to her.

"Pull over. There is a back parking lot at the next light we can pull in there."

Dean did as he was told and pulled into the parking lot. It was empty but well lit. He threw the car into park and turned to her as he cut off the engine. Ty bit her lower lip and took a deep breath as she started a very long story.

"Have you ever heard of something called the Fallen?" Ty asked, locking her eyes on his.

Dean let the question register, thinking about what she had said. He had heard of songs, movies, and bands that all mentioned some sort of sort of 'fallen' so he wasn't quite sure what she was getting at. He turned to her, making himself more comfortable and waited for her to explain.

"There are a lot of things that mention fallen," Dean said with his usual shrug.

Ty smiled faintly. "Not the verb 'fallen' the noun."

Dean looked at her funny, and Ty quickly tried to get her thoughts together. She knew if she wasn't careful, she would have him so lost.

"A Fallen is an Angel in human form that is sent to Earth to protect one person," Ty paused. "Maybe even die for that person."

"A family member?"

Ty shrugged. "I don't know. I guess it could be anyone."

Ty thought of her dreams, knowing that that was how Fallen got a clue as to whom they were to protect. She swallowed, trying to get her second wind in what she wanted to say.

"Since a Fallen really is a human they have a choice in what they can become."

Dean perked at the word 'become.' It was as if he was already piecing together what she was going to tell him. She looked at him, watching his eyes try to fill in the land mines that she was leaving everywhere.

"What do you mean become?" Dean finally asked.

"We can be humans. Plain, average, everyday humans, or we can be Fallen angels, which allows us to live as humans and sin. But when we die for that person we supposed to, we have a great seat in Heaven. Plus God is always on our side."

Dean rolled his eyes. "So which are you?"

Ty looked at him and her smile quickly faded. "There's one more thing we can be."

Dean sighed but motioned for her to continue.

"There are a few Fallen's that have been known to become demons. They are more than soldier demons but less than hierarchy."

"Why would they choose that life?"

Ty closed her eyes, thinking back to so many things that could make a person choose that side. She knew how easy it was to long for that choice. She turned to the windshield, noticing that the rain was only getting harder. She turned back to Dean, knowing he wanted an answer.

"Demons recruit Fallens. You don't face the choice until you turn twenty-three. On that day, someone whichever side wants you the most will send someone to get you, and you have a choice to make."

"What did you choose?"

Ty looked up at him. She rubbed her palm down her jeans, remembering her choice. She shook her head, hoping to shake the memories away. She inhaled deeply when she felt Dean's hand brush against hers. She looked down at their hands and thought of touching him again but stayed her hand.

"I never said I was one of them," she said with a small, mischievous smile.

Dean smiled back, taking the bait. "You know too much not to be."

She grinned. "Oh come on. Maybe someone I know is one."

Dean nodded. "I thought of that, but you are too certain. Like you have experienced this."

Ty growled under her breath. She didn't like being this close to someone even though she wasn't that close to him. She turned back to the rain and noticed a car coming through the water.

"We better go," Ty said, inclining her head to show him the car. "I forgot they started checking this parking lot for loitering."

Dean winked at her and fired up the engine. He saw the cop car coming and slowly started to pull out; trying to make it look the car was having trouble. The cop seemed to buy it and disappeared back onto the main street. Dean thought about pulling over again but just kept going toward Ty's apartment. He knew that she wasn't telling him the whole truth. She had given him an excuse for his answer to the demon. He didn't really like it, but he understood it. Finally, he pulled up in front of her building. Ty reached for the door handle when he grabbed her wrist. Ty turned around and looked at him for a long moment. He leaned closer to her and gently touched the gauze on her forehead.

"Take care of that," Dean stuttered.

Ty smile and touched his hand. She felt something shoot through her again. It felt good but scared her. She quickly pulled away, sent him a small smile, and got out. She started up the stairs, getting out of the rain and watched as Dean slowly pulled away. She finished walking up the stairs her heart still pounding. She walked into the apartment and quickly got out of her wet clothes and laid down. She knew that sleep would be far away because of what she had told Dean. Deep down, she knew that he knew she was Fallen, but some part of her didn't care. She rolled over, sparing one last glance at the clock and then fell into a hellish sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Five Years Earlier

Sarah let the rain streak down her hair and face as she stood outside the police station. Every noise made her jump, as she kept looking around, hoping to catch Ty coming out. She backed up under the partition when a there a sudden, loud, echoing bark. She jumped and looked down the street. There was nothing there.

"Yeah right, Hawkins," someone yelled a few feet away.

"I'm dead serious," Sarah heard Ty yell back. "He thought I was serious. I couldn't give the poor kid a ticket."

"Yeah, yeah. Hawk, you better tighten up."

Sarah turned and saw Ty walking down the street with a large, black umbrella, protecting her from the rain. Ty had changed a lot in fifteen years. She was finally full grown, and she should be. It was her twenty-third birthday tonight. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail that looked a little darker than the last time Sarah had seen her. She stood there, watching her little sister, wondering if she should say anything to her.

Ty waved at the two officers she had been talking to and started down the street. She had her cell phone in front of her, checking messages. She walked past Sarah with a simple determination that Sarah always saw when she spied on her.

"Tyler," Sarah called out.

Ty flew around. Her heart stopped when she saw the figure of her sister standing next to the trashcans. Ty stared at her. Sarah looked so much older than Ty ever remembered her. Her hair was matted from the rain, and her face was etched with lines.

"Sarah?" Ty asked, putting her cell phone away.

"It's been a long time," Sarah said softly. "You look good."

Ty smiled and shook her head. She didn't want to tell her sister what she was thinking at the moment. She had never seen Sarah look so terrible. Then she noticed that her sister kept looking up and down the street as if there was something after her. Ty looked down the street and didn't see anything but rain and few police cars pulling out and into the station.

"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Ty asked, adjusting her umbrella as the wind started to pick up.

Sarah felt the rain hit her face. It was cold and almost inviting on her hot and worried face. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a sigh. Ty looked at her at the sigh. She knew that sound and felt her insides go a little numb.

"You're in trouble again, aren't you?" Ty said accusingly.

Sarah looked at her little sister. She could see the anger and the hurt in Ty's eyes. Every since the night they had run away, Sarah had come to Ty for help but only when she was in real trouble. Ty glared at her sister, ready to walk away at anytime. She didn't want to spend her birthday getting her sister out of a tight scrap again.

"Look, Ty," Sarah started, reaching for her sister's hand. "I know it is your birthday, but I really need you to come with me."

Ty pulled her hand back and started down the street. Sarah quickly started to chase after her. Ty didn't turn around as Sarah began to scream her name. Suddenly, Sarah grabbed Ty and spun her around. Ty felt the umbrella slip from her grasp along with her cell phone. She caught the phone but let the umbrella hit the sidewalk. Now the two girls stared at each other. There was so much fear in Sarah's eyes. Ty thought of saying something about it when she caught a strong smell in the air.

The smell made Ty's tongue heavy and her head spin. It was sharp and strong and reminded Ty of rotten eggs. She knew the scent well because she had smelled it quite often in the last eight years. It was a demon. Ty quickly grabbed Sarah's hand and began to run down the street. The rain pelted on both of them as they rounded a corner to the parking garage. Ty pulled a small bottle from her belt and looked around the empty garage. The dim lights threw off very little light, but it was enough to see her car. She grabbed Sarah's coat and pulled her toward the Camaro when they heard a loud crashing of trashcans.

"Get in the car!" Sarah screamed.

Ty turned around in the direction of the trashcans. There was nothing there. Ty kept looking around and still didn't seen anything. Sarah quickly grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her toward the car. Ty fiddled with her keys, trying to find the car key. She got her hand on it when she heard the sound of smashing metal and breaking glass. Ty spun around and saw that the car a few feet away was dented.

"What the hell?" she said and started toward the car.

Sarah grabbed the keys, unlocked the door, and forced Ty into the car. Ty kept looking out the window, but she couldn't see a thing. Sarah climbed into the car and shut the door, locking it.

"What is going on, Sarah?" Ty snapped.

"Ty, you remember that night we ran away from home?" Sarah started still frantically looking out the window.

Ty looked in the mirrors and then turned to her sister. The fear was etched into every age line on her face. Her eyes were bouncing from her sister to the window. Ty heard the sounds of scratching on metal and froze. She looked in the rearview mirror and didn't see anything. She still couldn't figure out what was happening. She had dealt with a few paranormal things, but nothing like this invisible foe. She turned back to Sarah.

"What does that night have to do with this?" Ty asked.

"Everything," Sarah said softly. "We stopped after we left the house. Remember?"

Ty nodded. Sarah began to say something when something smashed into the side of the car. Ty's head smacked the door panel, making her vision blur. Suddenly, there was an explosion of glass. Ty tried to get her senses back, when she heard a scream from Sarah. She reached her sister as she was drug through the window.

"SARAH!" Ty screamed as she scrambled toward the broken glass.

Sarah screamed and seemed to be fighting something off. Then Ty heard the faintest sound of dogs. She quickly pushed the passenger door opened and slid out, getting to the trunk. Sarah's screamed fill the garage. She flipped opened her arsenal and pulled out a shotgun loaded with rock salt. She checked the gun and noticed that the wind had kicked up and the lights were flickering. She turned to Sarah and started to take aim.

"That rock salt won't work," someone said from behind.

Ty spun around and froze at seeing a tall man standing there. She couldn't see his face, but he was tall with broad shoulders and maybe dark hair. She could see a long, black coat as he moved around the shadows. But his face remain hid. Then Ty noticed that the parking garage had gone silent. Sarah's screams had ceased and the low growls and smashes against the cars were gone too. Ty lowered her gun as she strained to hear anything besides flickering of the lights.

"Ty, run!" Sarah suddenly screamed.

Ty looked behind her and saw the man had moved out of the shadows. She felt her blood run cold when she saw his eyes. They were like nothing she had ever seen before. Even from the short distance, she could see that were a bright yellow and seemed to be gleaming with a sick excitement. Ty picked up the gun, but it was pulled from her hand by an unseen force.

"Now, now, let's all calm down," the man said, holding Ty's shotgun. "Starting with you Sarah."

With a flick of his head, Sarah was against the huge concrete pillars. She screamed as the back of her head hit the pillar. Ty went to take a step and stopped as the man turned to her. She saw him incline his head a little, but nothing seemed to happen. Ty felt his eyes burn into her as he tried once again to move her. Then a sinister smile spread across his lips.

"Happy birthday, Ty," he said, walking toward her.

Ty backed up, putting her hand back against the car, cutting it on the broken window. She pulled her hand away with a loud gasp. The man quickly moved forward, taking Ty's hand in a gentle way despite her fighting.

"Leave her alone!" Sarah screamed out.

Ty looked at her, still trying to pull her hand away from the man. She felt his breath on his skin and found that it was hot and smelled the metallic, coppery scent of blood. She cringed as he moved toward her.

"What do you want?" Ty said a little fear showing in her voice.

The man smiled, sending another strange flash through his eyes. Ty felt a shiver go down her back as she felt the man tighten his grip on her arm.

"I have been watching you, Ty, and I'm excited about what you have become. You really are a great find for anyone."

Ty glared at him and finally pulled free of him. She looked over at Sarah who was still pinned to the pillar and seemed to be in more pain. Ty noticed blood running down her sister's legs and stomach. Ty felt the quick sister instinct to rush to her but stopped as the man jumped in front of her.

"I'm not done with you," the man said.

"Ty, just get out of here!" Sarah screamed.

The man moved his hand and slammed Sarah's head against the stone. Ty rushed for her sister when the man spun her around and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Who are you?" Ty growled.

"They call me many things. Yellow Eyes, demon, ugly, my personal favorite is Sonofabitch, but you can call me Azazel."

The man smiled at her again. Ty wanted to slap and spit on him. She moved her shoulders, trying to get free.

"I think I like Son of a Bitch better," she finally sneered.

"I knew I left your sister alive a little longer for a reason."

Ty backed away from him, floored. At first, she had no clue what he was talking about and then it all came back to her in a flood of memories. The night Sarah had taken her away. She remembered the faint sounds of dogs barking, but they didn't have a dog. Then she remembered her mother being so nervous. Just as Sarah was now. Out of nowhere, it hit her. Her mother had been killed by the same things that had attacked Sarah earlier, and Ty knew what they were. Hell hounds. She took a deep breath and tried to sort through everything. Ty glanced at her sister, who was still unconscious, feeling somewhat betrayed. Sarah told her that their dad had killed their mom.

"That's right," Azazel said, snapping Ty back to the present. "Your mom made a deal. She wanted your dad to get better. He was really sick, but he never told you girls that. He got well, mom's contract came due, and she tried to run."

Ty flew around, landing a light punch. The demon fell back with a cackle and came back up with a smile.

"I love your spunk!"

"What does this have to do with my sister?" Ty screamed.

He smiled. Ty already knew the answer; she just wanted confirmation from him. She wanted to know that every horrible thing she thought about her sister had been a lie because deep down she knew that it was. She knew that that night when they stopped, it had been at a crossroads. The woman had not been a friend to help them, but a demon who killed their dad in exchange for Sarah's soul. Now, the debt was due.

"That was fifteen years ago," the demon said, reading Ty's thoughts. "You can't figure why fifteen? Well let me explain. It was fifteen because of you. You are very special Ty, even more special than some of the children that I have been looking for, and I needed you at the right age and time. There is this thing that is called a Fallen, and you are one of them. And I want you, more than the other side."

Ty stared at him. She had heard of something called the Fallen. They were special angels, usually ones that were sent to Earth for some purpose, but while on Earth, they lived as humans. She felt her heart pounding in her chest as she let the words sink in.

"You are already having dreams," he said.

Ty's eyes flew up fast. She felt her pulse quicken as she thought of the dreams she had had recently. A young man she didn't know always seemed to be in them. Sometimes, he called out to her, but most of the time, she just saw him in some sort of trouble. Even though she didn't know him, Ty felt connected to him at all times.

"You were sent to save him, but I have bigger plans for you. One that doesn't require you to die for someone you don't even know."

"Maybe I want to die for my sister," Ty snapped.

The demon suddenly laughed at loud. The action made Ty jump back in fear at what she was hearing. She felt so helpless and exposed in this situation. She was by no means a great hunter, but she knew her stuff and how to get out of it. But this was so different. So disconcerting.

"You don't want to die for her," he finally said as he finished his small fit. "And even if you did, I'm not going to let you. You are too dear to me, and to show you how much I want you, I going to make you a deal."

Sarah stirred and looked at her sister. She must have heard only the last part for she tried to fight against her invisible prison. Ty turned at hearing her exhausted moans. Sarah turned to her and gave her a pleading look.

"What are the terms?" Ty asked.

Sarah perked up at the word. She watched both Azazel and her sister as they began to size one another up. This was the last round and the last chance that the demon had. If he missed turning Ty, he lost her for good.

"It's more like a choice," he said, glancing toward Sarah.

"Ty," Sarah called. "Walk away. Just get in your car and go."

Ty looked at her sister and then looked at him. She felt her heart pounding loudly in her throat and ears. She had to hear him out. It might be the only way that she could save Sarah from her fate.

"I want you to join me. Become a Fallen demon and help me raise my army. You would be a true force to reckon with on my side." He began to circle Ty as if checking to make sure she really would make the cut. "If you do this, I will take the contract off your sister. She will live a long life and never be hunted again."

Ty turned to Sarah. She couldn't even form words to say yes or no. She couldn't think straight. Her sister's life for her soul. It was a hard choice to make; she didn't know or trust Sarah, and Sarah had made that deal to save herself and not just Ty. She knew that she should take the offer. Both of them had been so young that night, and Sarah deserved a chance to start over. However, Ty had been fighting demons for a few years now. Ever since she lost a partner to one, she had fought, hunted, and killed them. She couldn't just let all that be in vain. She felt tears sting her eyes as she looked at Sarah attached to that pillar. A prisoner of her own choice.

"No," Ty said lowly.

"What?" Azazel snapped.

"I said no!" Ty stared him in the eyes. "You are not getting my soul. I have fought your kind, and I hate them. I will not become one of them."

"Think of your sister," Azazel placated.

Ty gave Sarah an apologetic look. She knew there was no way to save them both. So she had to save herself. She had to keep going even if it cost so much.

"I am," Ty turned back to him. "The deal was her choice and your chance. I don't want her to die, but you are not going to win."

"You'll regret this."

Ty started to throw back a retort when Azazel grabbed her bloodied hand. She had forgotten about the cut and tried to pull away. She wasn't fast enough and Azazel wrapped his hand around hers. Ty saw his blood mingled with her own and then felt the most hot and agonizing pain she had ever known. She fell to her knees as her body started to burn and her mind filled with visions that weren't hers. She screamed, wanting the pain to end. Then her ears heard the same maniacal laughter that had frightened her.

"You should have chosen my side, Fallen," he sneered as he released Sarah from her chains. "You will have to make a choice again, and there will be a higher price."

Ty felt him drop her hand. She fell to the pavement but spared one last look at him. She saw him walk away but noticed something pass by her. A huge, black dog with long, matted, and blood stained fur walked past her. He was growling low and his eyes burn a bright red. She followed it past her and found Sarah crouching against the pillar too scared to move.

"Sarah, run!" Ty screamed.

But it was too late. The dog pounced. With one lightening fast motion, it was on top of Sarah, biting and scratching at her flesh. The once silent garage echoed with blood freezing screams as Ty watched her sister being dragged off into Hell.

She laid on the pavement, her screams turning into ragged whispers. Her hand still burned and throbbed. She felt cold tears stream down her cheeks and wished that she could die. Slowly, she closed her eyes, and saw the young man that she had come to know so well. This time he wasn't shadowed or had his back to her. She saw his face and as she opened her eyes again she could swear that she heard someone call his name.

Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Ty awoke to the sound of her cell phone vibrating across the bedside table. She reached for it when there was a loud bang on the door. Ty sat up in bed with her heart pounding.

"Ty!" Lily screamed. "Get out here now!"

Ty jumped from the bed and reached for a pair of sweatpants. She slid them on as she opened to the door. Lily stood in the living room with a knife in one hand and a vial of holy water in the other. Ty looked at her, and Lily moved her head toward the door. The door was silent and unmoving.

"What is going on?" Ty asked.

"Someone or something was trying to get in," Lily explained.

Ty ducked back into her room and came out holding her iron dagger and a bottle of holy water. She slipped the knife in the back of her pants and waited. She felt her heard pound in her throat. Something wasn't right. She adjusted her feet, getting ready for anything when suddenly the door started to bang open and closed. Both girls jumped as they watched the chain stretch and pull.

"I think the demon found us," Lily said.

Ty nodded, adjusting her stance again. "That chain isn't going to hold much longer."

Lily rolled her eyes and popped the top off her holy water. They both looked at one another and nodded. This wasn't the first time that they had stood side by side in a fight. Ty moved toward the couch and waited. Suddenly, the door flung in, snapping the chain in one kick. Lily and Ty turned to the door and weren't surprised to see the blonde hair girl from earlier. Her eyes had changed from the light green to a deep black. She locked eyes with Ty for a moment and then smiled.

"Didn't think I would find you did you, Tyler Jo?" Sarah sneered.

Ty growled as she heard the name. She went to retort when Lily threw her vial of holy water. Sarah screamed and turned her head, sending Lily, head on into the nearby bookshelf. Ty went for her when Sarah grabbed her from behind.

"This is between us, Tyler."

Ty shoved Sarah hard and pulled her knife. Sarah smiled with a sort of savage happiness about Ty's choice of weapons. Ty brought the knife up as Sarah grabbed her arm. But Ty was faster and pulled her hand away, bringing it down in a defensive motion, cutting Sarah's arm.

"Stop calling me Tyler!"

Sarah hissed and spit as she held onto the wound of her arm. "It's on now, Tyler."

Ty smiled. She tossed the bottle of holy water down, but held the knife at the ready. She positioned her feet and waited. Sarah charged at her and knocked her back into the windowsill. Ty felt the air the squeeze out of her lungs, but she stayed in place. She brought her arm up, connecting a swift hit with her elbow. Sarah stumbled back, giving Ty room to get some air.

Ty took a deep breath and jumped forward, catching Sarah off guard and knocking her into the barstools. Sarah quickly got to her feet with her black eyes shining. Ty smiled a little. She loved fighting like this. Most demons could control a person and throw them into things but not Ty. No demon could control her or possess her, and she relished in it. She moved toward Sarah, reaching for her discarded holy water. Sarah got to her feet slowly and licked her lips.

"You're going to die," Sarah mocked as she got to her feet.

"After you," Ty said and flipped the bottle of holy water at her.

The water landed with a loud splash, but most of it missed Sarah. She charged out of no where and slammed Ty through Lily's bedroom wall. Ty felt the air go out of her lungs as she rolled over to her stomach. Sarah stared through the hole with a sick smile. Ty tried to get to her feet, but found that her head was still spinning. Sarah walked over, grabbing Ty by the hair. Ty tried to pull free when she felt her cheek explode. Her eyes adjusted from the impact and saw Sarah, bringing her fist back again. Then there was another smack on her head as Sarah pulled her up.

Sarah drug her through the hole and dropped against the coffee table. Ty flew up with her knife and reached for Sarah but was quickly knocked down again. Sarah went to hit her again when something smacked her from behind.

"Leave her alone!" Lily yelled as she reached for her holy water.

Sarah flew around, casting Lily against the window in a loud shatter of glass. Ty looked up to see Lily fall into a puddle of glass. She got to her feet. Sarah flung around, bringing her elbow into Ty's mouth. She fell back with a thud, knocking her head against the corner of the coffee table. Sarah laughed a little and walked over to Lily. She was going to finish this tonight. She picked Lily up by the shirt collar and put her hand on the back of her neck.

"This won't hurt," Sarah sneered. "Much."

Lily tried to push her away, but Sarah quickly pushed her away. She positioned her hand on the other side of Lily's neck and got ready to snap it. Lily kept putting up a small struggle, but there was so much pain swimming through her body, and her head was not clear. She looked past Sarah and saw Ty desperately trying to get to her feet. She could see that Ty's lips were bleeding and her cheek was busted from the hits she had taken. Suddenly, Sarah turned to Ty.

"He told you this day would come," Sarah said pulling Lily around to her, holding her neck tighter. "Now what is your choice?"

Ty looked up at her once sister. She spit some blood out on the floor and turned to Lily. She knew she had to say kill her. She couldn't let Lily die because of her. She slowly tried to get her feet only to have Sarah kick her down.

"You know what," Sarah said. "I don't care what you chose. I'm going to kill you both, I guess Lily gets to go first."

Ty reached for her knife and went to get back up when the small living echoed with the sounds of gunfire. She heard the loud thud of Lily hitting the floor. She quickly got to her feet, charging at Sarah. Sarah grabbed her arm; Ty was faster and more prepared. She brought the knife up. Right before she brought it down in a killing stroke, Sarah pushed her back and opened her mouth in a scream of black smoke. Ty stepped back as the body of Sarah's host fell onto the floor and black smoke disappeared out the window.

Lily looked over at Ty and then turned to the doorway. Sam was already rushing over to her, while Dean lowered his gun. Lily got up and soon had her arms around Sam as he looked at her wounds. Ty knelt down next to girl that Sarah had used and checked for a pulse. The gunshot had missed her heart, but it had enough damage along with the demon to kill her. Ty shook her head and looked back up. Dean walked toward her and put a hand on her back. She turned to him and shook her head, telling him that she was fine.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Lily asked.

Sam smiled and looked at Dean. He put an arm around Lily and started toward her bedroom. He stopped when he saw the gaping hole that Sarah and Ty had left. He let out a sigh.

"After Dean dropped Ty off, he couldn't stop worrying about her so he picked me up and we were sitting out side the apartment."

Lily nodded and took Sam into her room. Ty watched them leave and then turned back to the body. She knew that she had to get rid of the body, and she couldn't call the precinct. It would be a little too hard to explain. She stood up and looked at Dean, who was still kneeling by the body.

"I'll take care of this," Dean said as he picked the limp body up.

"I should help you," Ty said, watching him.

"No, you should get cleaned up. I'll be back in a little while."

Dean didn't give her chance to protest again. He just walked out with the limp body in her arms. Ty listened to Sam and Lily laughing and talking from her bedroom and sat down on the sofa. She looked at the mess that Sarah had reeked on the place and sighed, angry that she had let her get away again. She glanced at the gaping hole in the wall and then laid back against the arm of the couch. She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes. In a matter of seconds, she was sound asleep.

Dean walked back into the apartment and shut the door lightly, latching the deadbolt since the chain was broken. He listened for a second. Lily and Sam were talking in her room about what had happened. He smiled, happy that Sam had found someone who was actually nuts about him. He looked around, didn't see Ty, and noticed her bedroom light was off. He thought that she was in bed and stopped when he found her on the sofa sound asleep. He reached and picked her up. She stirred a little but didn't wake up. He pulled her close and carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed. Her face was beat up and bruised. He thought of getting something to clean and doctor, he didn't want to wake her. Instead, he gently brushed his hand through her hair and bent down to kiss her lightly.

Suddenly, a fist came up right in Dean's stomach. He fell back, catching his breath, shocked at what had just happened. He moved back, bumping against Ty's desk and saw Ty sitting up in bed with an angry look.

"That is the only physical contact you are getting from me," Ty said jumping out of bed.

Dean grinned and licked his lips in a challenging manner while he held his stomach. He moved close to her and watched as she moved away from him. In a quick movement, he had by the arm, pulling her to him. Ty tried to push him off, but he held her firm by the wrists. He let him pull her closer and brought her elbow up, narrowly missing his face. Dean spun her around. Her back was against his chest and stomach. He felt her body tensing out of anger and frustration. He focused on her body language when she slammed her foot down on his shin.

Pain shot through Dean's leg as he slackened his grip on one of her arms. Ty took the advantage and spun around, wanting to land another punch, but Dean was much faster. He had her by both arms and shoved her against the wall. They stared at each other, anger and heat reflecting in each other eyes.

"Get off me," Ty said.

"Trust me, baby, I ain't on you."

Ty growled and brought her hand up to slap him. Dean caught it and moved closer to her. She kept trying to fight, but Dean held her in place. She moved to bring her leg up.

"Will you stop?" Dean said. "I'm not trying to hurt you."

"That depends on what you call hurt," Ty hissed.

Dean suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and jerked her off the wall. Ty grabbed at him as he threw her down on the bed with a rough bounce. He towered over, breathing rough on her face. Ty's heart pounded in her throat as she looked at him. There was so much anger in his eyes, but she could tell that he didn't want to hurt her; even though, she was trying her best to make him fight. She squirmed a little, then looked into his eyes. She could see the hurt in them and there was something else hidden behind them. Such as worry and fear. Ty started to fight again and stopped. She felt Dean pull her up to him with a small thrust. She grabbed a hold of his jacket, going to push him away, but instead she pulled him to her, meeting his lips.

Dean grabbed her, pulling her closer to him in a tight embrace. He felt Ty's fear, anger, and passion all in her sharp kiss. He pushed her back on the bed as she pushed his jacket away. He slowly let go of her lips and began to move his lips down her neck and shoulder. He ran his hands up her tank top, feeling her smooth stomach. Ty's hands were searching too. Pulling at the buttons on his shirt and grabbing at the end of his t-shirt.

Ty closed her eyes, lost in the pure ecstasy of his kiss. It had been a long time since anyone who had kissed her the way Dean did. It was urgent yet lingering. It was lust with a little bit of love in it. She felt his hand pull at her top, and she knew this had to stop now. She couldn't let him get this close.

"Stop," Ty said as she pushed him away.

Dean quickly pulled away as if he knew they shouldn't be doing this. He stared at her for a second and got off the bed. His whole body seemed to a little shaken. Ty watched him, feeling sorry that she had to push him away once again. She climbed out the bed and came over to him.

"Dean," Ty started. "I'm sorry."

"It's not you," Dean said. "I shouldn't have done it anyway. My head isn't always working right now."

Ty smiled a little, thinking he meant it as a compliment. Then he looked back up at her. He was fighting back something that he was trying to keep secret. She went to touch him, but he pulled away. He looked at her, knowing that she deserved some sort of explanation. Yet, he didn't want to give her one. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Ty or if he would eve see her again after this night.

"Good night, Ty." Dean said softly. "I'm going to sleep in the car."

Ty felt like he had slapped her. She had put up such a fight and then she had given in. She watched as Dean walked out the door and it hit her. Everything she had seen in his eyes. Every hurt, worry, and pain. Every resistance she felt from him came from one thing. Ty quickly jumped from the bed and stopped right as Dean reached for the door.

"How long do you have left?" she asked.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Dean turned around to her with a shocked and questioning expression. He couldn't figure out how Ty knew of his deal. He looked back at her. She was standing in the middle of the living room with one hand on her hip and the other hung at her side. In any other situation, he would stay with her and tell her everything, but this situation would not allow him to do that. He couldn't let Ty that close to him. It would only hurt her in the end.

"I have to go," Dean said, reaching for the door.

"Just tell me, Dean." Ty demanded.

Dean turned around and stormed back into the living room. Ty stood her ground as he seemed to charge at her. She stared at him, waiting for him to answer her. He looked at her and let out a ragged and exhausted breath.

"You expect me to tell you that when you won't even tell me about your demon," Dean retorted.

"What?"

"The demon that was here tonight, it wants you dead. Tell me who she is and why she wants you! Then, I'll tell you how long I have left."

Ty grinded her teeth and stared him in the eye. She could see the challenge. She knew that she should take the bait. Yet, she couldn't risk it. Dean didn't need to know all about her life.

"I can't tell you that, Winchester."

Dean took a step back and shook his head. "So it's back to 'Winchester'?"

Ty growled and threw up her hands. "Look, you wouldn't understand about this demon."

"I wouldn't understand? Ty, you do realize that I hunt these things too? I know all about them!"

Ty rolled her eyes. She knew that she should just tell him the truth, but would he really understand? Her choices had made that demon. She knew that he understood choices because she saw all the marks of him making his own, and what it now cost him. She looked at his face one more time and then looked away.

"Look, Winchester," Ty started. "This demon is my problem so don't worry about it."

Dean smiled and nodded. "Well, my time is my problem. Good night, Ty."

Dean didn't wait for her to protest or stop him. He walked out the door, leaving her in the living room. She looked over and noticed that Sam and Lily standing in the bedroom door. She let out a sigh and turned to them.

"How long you been listening?" Ty asked Lily.

"It was hard to miss," Sam said.

Lily nodded. Ty growled at both of them and walked into her room, slamming the door behind her. Lily sighed and turned back to Sam. She shook her head and started back into the room. He followed her, silently shutting the door. Not that a shut door made much difference with the hole in the wall. Lily took a seat on the bed.

"I didn't mean to offend her," Sam started, sitting down next to Lily.

Lily sighed. "You didn't really offend her. Ty is really guarded when it comes to what she thinks is her business."

Sam nodded, understanding what Lily meant. Dean was a lot like Ty. He guarded his secrets and business as much as anyone. Dean also learned that if someone wanted something from him, he wanted something back. Sam figured that Ty probably knew this lesson too. He just wanted both of them to realize that they shared a common enemy, and they could be allies.

"What was Ty talking about?" Lily asked, gently touching Sam's hand.

Sam's hand twitched at feeling Lily's touch. He wasn't used to being this close to someone. He liked Lily, and he wouldn't deny that. Yet, things were hard for him. Deep down, as much as he wanted to save Dean, he knew that he couldn't. He had to face that, and he had to face doing this job alone. There was no room for Lily in all of this. Even though he knew that, there was something that was comforting in her touch and glances.

Sam shook it off. "What do you mean what was Ty talking about?"

"She asked how much time he had," Lily stated. "He can't be dying."

Sam thought for a moment. In truth, Dean was really dying, just not in the sense that everyone thought of when they thought of death. He turned to Lily and shook his head, knowing he should tell her but at the same time, it wasn't his place.

"It's not really my place to tell you, Lily," Sam said heavily.

Lily nodded and stood up. "I think we should get some sleep."

Sam shook his head and started for the door. Lily quickly grabbed his arm and turned him toward her. She wasn't sure what to do. She had Sam right here and he was fast to want to get away. She rushed toward him and jumped to her tiptoes, grabbing him by the neck. She kissed him out of nowhere. Sam was caught off guard at first, but he pulled Lily close to him. He held onto to her, loving the taste. Lily ran her fingers through her hair when he suddenly pushed her away.

"Lily, I can't do this," Sam said. "I'm sorry."

Lily was having a hard time catching her breath. She had always been the type that thought a one-night stand was more fun than holding onto someone. But after that, she wouldn't mind holding Sam for the rest of her life. However, she could see the hesitation in his eyes. She nodded and watched as he started for the couch.

Ty sat at her desk. She had thought of going to bed, but sleep would have just avoided her. She stared at the report on her computer. The words were there along with many hyperlinks to pictures, yet she didn't want to look at them. She knew the demon well enough to know the M.O. without staring at the handiwork. She clicked the computer off and went to lay down when something caught her eye at the window.

She moved the curtain aside and noticed the Impala sitting across the street. In the murky street light, she could see Dean looking up at her window. She sighed, putting the curtain and took a step. She felt something nudge her foot and looked down. Her cell phone laid on the floor forgotten. She picked it up, flipping it open and found she had a missed call. She didn't know the number. It was rare for her to get unknown numbers. She pushed send and waited.

Three rings. "Yeah."

Ty jumped at hearing the voice on the other end. She had been expecting someone from work, but it was Dean. He had called her when Sarah was on her way up. She tried to think of something to say to catch him off guard and not make herself look stupid.

"How did you get my number?"

"You called me a couple days ago. When you found us at the crime scene."

Ty nodded, remembering before she left dialing his number. She thought of walking to the window but stopped and laid back on her bed. She could hear Dean softly breathing into the phone.

"You called to warn me," Ty started. "About the demon?"

Dean took a deep breath. "Yep, I saw her going toward you place when I went to get Sam. I knew she would lay low for a couple of hours until Lily got home."

Ty thought of a thousand things she wanted to say, but none of them would come out right. She sighed and walked over to the window. She stood just out of the light so he couldn't see her. She watched him from the window.

"You know," she bite her lip before she started again. "You don't have to sleep in the car."

"It's comfortable."

"Alright," Ty conceded not wanting to fight. "But couldn't you watch over me better from up here?"

"I like the view from down here."

Ty looked out the window. Dean was looking up at her window. He wasn't really looking for her. He was just watching. Ty smiled a little and wished she hadn't been so horrible to him before. He was a good man. She saw it every time she looked at him, but she couldn't let someone in. In this job, it never worked. Someone always lost something.

"Good night, Dean," Ty said softly.

"Night, Ty."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: Hey Gang, Soooo sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter posted. I hope I haven't lost my faithful fans. Once again, I'm trying to leave you hanging and I promise that I will post much faster. Hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter Fifteen

Dean awoke to his cell phone ringing again. He quickly scrambled to get it and managed to honk the horn. He didn't bother to check the id and answered it. He was surprised to find that it was Sam and not Ty or Bobby.

"How was sleeping in the car?" Sam asked after the grumbling causalities.

"Fine," Dean lied. He had barely gotten any sleep from lack of comfort and warmth. "How was the couch?"

"Lumpy. Look, Bobby just called me. He thinks that we should leave this job to Ty and Lily."

Dean looked up at the window, half-expecting to see Ty walk by. He shook his head and turned back to the phone conversation. The suggestion sounded like Bobby, and he was pretty sure that Bobby had probably found them another case. He turned back to the window and sighed. Something about this case just kept eating at him. He knew somehow or another that demon was connected to Ty. Ty called her Sarah, and she called Ty Tyler. It was like they each other from some other life. He knew it was crazy, but he had said stranger things.

"I don't know, Sam," Dean said. "The girls are capable sure, but I can't help thinking that there is more to this than just a demon that enjoys tormenting two cops."

Sam took a deep breath. Dean knew that his brother was trying to come up with some sort excuse to leave again. Dean could see that Sam was getting close to Lily, and Sam never got close to anyone, but Dean found it hard to just leave Ty. Even if she would never admit it, she needed help.

"I think Bobby found us another job," Sam finally said.

Dean sighed, knowing he would have to hear about this job even if they didn't take it. "Sam, I don't care if Bobby found us a whole six pack worth of cases. We need to stay here."

Sam growled into the phone. "Dean, Ty and Lily can handle this."

Dean wanted to believe that. He had seen how capable Ty was on the case. She was a detective so she knew how to put things together, but with the war brewing, he felt that there was something more to this demon. He went to protest again, when his phone beeped. He looked at it and saw that Ty was calling.

"Sam, hang on," Dean said. "Ty is calling me."

Sam tried to stop him, but Dean quickly swished lines. "Hey, Ty."

"Hey Dean," Ty replied nervously. "Look I just got off the phone with one of the officers at the hospital. The little girl, she's asked to see me and you."

Dean paused. "Me?"

"Yeah. Did you and Sam go see her?"

Dean thought back. The night after he had meet Ty at the bar, they had gone to see the little girl. She seemed to be completely out of touch and could tell them nothing. Maybe she had remembered them. But he doubted it. She didn't remember anything about what had happened to her or her family.

"We were there, but there is no way that she would remember us," Dean finally answered.

"Well she must have because she remembered me. I'm going to see her before I head to work. Do you want to come?"

Dean looked down at his phone, thinking of what Sam had told him about a new job and then glanced at the window. Ty was standing there looking out. She waved lightly and smiled.

"Do you want to go or not?" Ty asked, looking down at the car.

"What about Sam and Lily?"

"Lily is doing research on the victims. Hoping to find some sort of connection between them, and I think Sam is going to help her."

Dean looked up at her and smiled a little. She looked tired and was dressed as if she was going to work at anytime. He looked away, hoping that she wouldn't catch him staring at her. He finally sighed.

"Yeah I'll go," Dean said. "But first, can I come up and take a shower?"

Ty hung up after Dean said yes. He looked at the phone and then up to the window. Ty stood there waving for him to come in. He smiled and grabbed his bag from the backseat and started up the stairs to her apartment.

Ty looked away from the window and grinned. She walked out into the kitchen and Lily was standing inside the fridge. Ty rolled her eyes as she poured a cup of coffee. She took a long sip, and then Sam came out for Lily's room. His was pulling on his gray tee shirt and his hair was still wet. Ty quickly looked down into her cup as the door opened. Dean looked around and sent a smile to Ty as he walked toward the bathroom. She smiled back, and headed for her room to finish some paperwork.

She signed the last report and turned back to the stack of crime scene photos that she brought home. She didn't want to take them and show the little girl. It would be too hard for her to see things that she didn't even remember. The photos whispered at her as she tried to slip them under another folder. It was as if they wanted to tell her something. She ignored them as she heard the bathroom door open. She turned and her knees quickly turned to noodles as she saw Dean step out of the bathroom in nothing but a black towel.

Ty tried to say something. But her mind was racing along with her heart. She looked up at Dean, who grinned. His hair was dark with water, little drops still lingered on his shoulders and chest, and his hand only held the towel loosely. She quickly shook her head and turned to back to her desk, hoping to hide her smile and blush.

"Didn't know you were in here," Dean said as he picked up his bag.

Ty looked over at him and cleared her throat. "Um, yeah. I was looking over some stuff before we left."

Dean smiled at how nervous he made her. He started unpacking some clothes when he noticed that Ty was looking at him again. He pulled out a shirt and then a pair of pants. He went back in the bathroom and changed. He came back out, pulling on his shirt. Ty had turned her attention back to her desk. He walked over and stood behind her.

Ty caught his scent the second he came over to her. It was a mix of sweet scented soap, subtle aftershave, and over packed clothes. She closed her eyes for a second. Then, she quickly opened her eyes and scrambled for the crime scene photos. She handed them to Dean.

"Wow," Dean said, taking them and flipping through them rather quickly. "Is this what really happened?"

Ty nodded sadly. Dean handed her back the pictures, and she quickly stuffed them back into the file. She reached over, slipping into her shoulder holster and then put on her coat. Dean reached for his leather jacket and put it on. He pulled out his keys.

"I'm driving," he said.

"In your dreams," Ty said, tossing her keys up in the air.

The children's hospital was eerily quiet as Dean and Ty made their way down the hall. Ty had had no trouble getting her and Dean in the door. She had simply flashed her badge and a lot of attitude. The tile floor clicked under boot heel and made her nervous. The white walls shined along with the floor. There were no cute finger painting or crayons drawings. There weren't even pictures of the doctors and children. Ty came around the corner and stopped at the desk. The young nurse looked up at Ty and immediately went to back to her work.

"I got this," Dean said and stepped up to the counter.

They girl glanced up and her demeanor suddenly changed. "Can I help you?"

Dean flashed his most sincere smiled. "I sure hope so. I'm trying to find Amber Gilmore's room."

"She isn't allowed visitors," the girl said with a blushy grin.

Dean leaned against the counter, cutting his eyes in a flirtatious manner. Ty rolled her eyes, knowing she could flash her shield and this would be over a lot faster. The girl suddenly giggled. Ty looked over at them and felt irritated. She could tell that Dean was taking his time. She didn't know why this was making her so mad. It could be the fact that she had kissed Dean the night before, and now he seemed to be trying to score with the desk clerk. Suddenly, he turned around with his usual self-satisfied grin.

"Three- twenty- three," he said, motioning to which direction the room was in.

Ty pulled her badge out to display it as the moved toward the lock ward. She reached for the door and felt a terrible feeling come over her. It was as if the fear of what this girl might tell her weighed more than anything else she had ever dealt with. She waited as the orderly opened the door and stepped in. Both she and Dean jumped as the locked engaged.

"Did you have fun getting the room information?" Ty asked as she started toward the three-hundreds.

"Her name was Casey," Dean smiled. "She gets off at four."

Ty rolled her eyes and cut down another hall. "Good for her. What did you tell her?"

"That my partner needed to get in the room and that we were working this case."

"You must have had one hell of a smile to peddle that load of crap."

Dean went to say something when they both stopped. Three-twenty-three stood right in front of them. The heavy door was ajar and there was a faint sound of a television or radio could be heard. Ty looked into the room, noticing how dark it was. The girl was probably still asleep and no nurse had come in to open and window. She pushed in the door, feeling the cold handle on her sweaty palm.

"You sure about this?" Dean asked, touching her shoulder.

Ty turned back to him with a shrug. "She asked us to come. I think we owe her something."

Dean nodded and fingered the gun at his back. He reached to pull it out, but Ty stayed his hand. She shook her head as she pushed in the door. She looked around the room. The walls were bear like the corridors. There were no flowers, balloons, or teddy bears. Ty felt cold shiver go down her back as she moved toward the bed. The small, little girl was sitting in the bed with the latest _Harry Potter _novel in front of her face. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a braid, but it was in need of a good shampooing.

Ty started to clear her throat when the television went off. Dean looked up at the screen, then her, and turned to the little girl. She was sticking a homemade bookmark of Kleenex into the book and turning to them. Ty looked at her for a moment, noticing thin, small scratches on her face. Her eyes slowly moved down her neck and arms. She had the same scratches all over her body. In some places, they were deeper and required stitches, and some of them were simply red lines that looked like an irritation.

"Kristy Markin," Ty said, walking toward the bed. "I'm detective Hawkins and this is detective Winchester."

Dean reached to shake hands with the little girl, but she quickly pulled away as if Dean's hand was acid. Ty watched her and then pulled a chair over. Dean quickly stole it from her and sat down. Ty rolled her eyes as she sat down on the arm.

"One of the officers said that you wanted to talk to us," Ty started.

Kristy turned to them, but her eyes seemed to be locked on Ty's. Ty felt it hard to stare at her. It was as if the girl could almost see right through her. She didn't like that feeling. She looked down at Dean and then looked back at the girl.

"What did you want to see us about?" Dean asked suddenly.

Ty turned to him. He was staring at the little girl intently as if awaiting her answer. Ty looked at the little girl, who was still staring intently at her. She felt more exposed as those small green eyes gazed at her.

"The doctors told me that if I remembered anything, I should call one of you," Kristy said matter-of- factly. "I didn't remember you Detective Hawkins, but I did remember Dean."

Ty nodded. "You haven't met me Miss Markin, my friend is covering the investigation at your house."

Kristy nodded and then turned her attention to Dean. Dean looked at the girl for a second and then looked away just as Ty had done. He must have felt the same weight or fear that Ty did.

"So Kristy," Ty finally said. "What did you remember?"

Kristy turned to her and smiled a little. She snuggled down in the bed more. Ty could tell that she was getting ready to tell a long story. She adjusted her self on the chair arm, hoping that her butt wouldn't go numb along with her feet. Dean looked up at her and smiled a little. He knew Ty would make him pay for this later.

"I remember this lady coming up to me in my backyard," Kristy started. "She just seemed to appear there. I was reading the sixth _Harry Potter_ book. I must have been at a really important part because I didn't even hear her open our gate."

Ty looked at Dean; they both were thinking the same thing. There was no a way a grown woman could sneak up on a kid. Ty looked back at Kristy. For a moment she thought she saw something black flash in the girl's eyes. She blinked, hoping it had been a shadow, and found that the girl was still normal.

"She walked over to me and sit down and started talking to me," Kristy explained.

"What did she want?" Dean and Ty asked together.

Kristy looked at both and them and then turned to the window. She looked sad and very alone. There was no doubt that the doctors had told her about her family. She turned back to them, fighting tears.

"She said she wanted to help me and that I could help her. I don't really remember much that we talked about. I just remember she had these black eyes."

Dean put a hand on Ty's arm, making her turn to him. They locked eyes for just a moment and then turned back Kristy. The girl had turned back to the window, flicking her braid behind her.

"Did the woman have a name?" Ty asked.

Kristy shook her head. "She never said one. We started talking again, and then I woke up in the middle of my parents' room with all this blood. I don't know how I got there."

"Is there anything else?" Dean asked.

"Not that I remember. She just said she wanted me to help her bring her sister home."

Ty felt as if she had been kicked in the gut, hard. She knew that Sarah had come for her but not like this. She slowly got to her feet and went over toward the window, holding arms against each other. She turned back to Kristy. They locked eyes, and Ty quickly looked away.

"Well," Dean said, standing up. "Thank you very much Kristy. If you remember anything else, please contact us again."

Kristy nodded at the remark, but her eyes didn't leave Ty. Dean looked over at Ty. Ty turned to him and motioned for another minute. Dean walked out, leaving Ty and Kristy in a sort of stare down.

"What did this woman look like?" Ty finally asked with her eyes clued to the window.

Kristy looked at her for a minute and then sighed. "She was tall, blonde, and she dressed a lot like you. She was about your age too."

Ty nodded. She looked at the little girl again and sighed. She went over to the bed and pulled out a card. Kristy reached for it and stopped. Ty only shrugged and laid the card down on the food tray. She looked at Kristy one last time and started for the door.

"He's not the one you're supposed to save," Kristy said suddenly.

Ty spun around. Kristy had picked up the book and pretended to read. Ty moved closer to bed and reached for the little, but she only pulled away. Ty stepped back and stared at her.

"How do you know that?" Ty asked at a loss for any other words.

"When I wasn't in my body," Kristy sat the book aside. "I saw things. I saw you and this Sarah woman talking. And I heard things. She kept talking about you had to save someone because you were fallen."

"A Fallen," Ty corrected her. "But how did she know about Dean?"

"I don't know. She kept saying that he wasn't the one. He wasn't the one. You were certain, and she was too. It was an odd fight but finally she looked at you and told you you wouldn't be able to save him."

Ty felt her insides turn to mush. She had heard of things like happening after a possession, but she never knew that the person would have such clear memories. She looked at the little girl one last time.

"Are you certain?" Ty asked.

"Not about him. But I am certain you are the one she was talking to, and you are the Fallen."

"She let you see all that?"

Kristy nodded. "It was like I was in her head while she was in mine."

Ty stood up, said a quick goodbye to Kristy, and walked out. Dean was standing in the hallway. She looked at him for a second and turned to close the door. Her eyes were glued to the floor.

"I guess we better go," Dean said. "She really wasn't much help."

"Maybe not for you," Ty mumbled as they walked back to the car.

Kristy watched Ty from her window. The sweet, innocent, little girl smile was gone. It was replace by a sinister grin. Her green eyes were now replaced with black ones. She slowly began to laugh loudly.

"That's right, Tyler. You can't save him, and I'm going to make sure of it. Because he is going to Hell, and I'm going to be taking him."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Ty stared at the road as she drove toward her apartment. Dean was singing to a AC/DC song on the radio and trying to make Ty laugh, but she wasn't paying any attention. Her mind was still on what she had heard from the girl. She had always wondered if she had been looking for the right person. Now, that she had met Dean, she wasn't so sure he was the one she was supposed to save. There was Sam too, and he and Dean were so close that it was almost hard to tell who was supposed to be saved.

"Are you still mad about that girl at the hospital?" Dean asked suddenly.

Ty jumped at hearing his voice directed at her. She took her eyes off the road and looked at him. He was looking at her with a sort of concern in his eyes. It was as if he was worried about what she was thinking. She just shook her head and smiled a little.

"What's wrong then?" He asked, changing the radio.

Ty sighed. She glanced at him, biting her lower lip. She knew that she should come clean with him about everything. If he was the one she was meant to save, then he needed to know that. She suddenly pulled the car over. Dean looked around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You said you wanted to know about that demon," Ty started as she shut the car off. "I think it's time I told you about her."

Dean turned to her and then made himself comfortable in the seat. He could see Ty's eyes were far away, thinking of some quick and easy way to tell this story. There was no way that she could, and he knew that too.

"When I was eight-years old my sister came and woke me up," Ty started. "She said my dad was on the warpath and that we were leaving. So I packed as fast as I could, and we left. But later that night we stopped. I didn't know it then, but it was crossroads."

Dean sat up, locking eyes with her. She was fighting with her memories. She was probably afraid to tell him everything, but knew that she had to.

"My sister got out. The slamming of the door woke me up; I looked up, and she was talking to a woman in a black dress. The only thing I noticed odd was they kissed."

"They made a deal," Dean cut in.

Ty looked at him and only nodded. She looked out the window. She thought about of stopping the story there. Yet, she knew that it was necessary.

"I didn't understand then. And it was fifteen years later before I had to face it again."

Dean grabbed her hand. "Fifteen years?"

Ty closed her eyes and nodded. She was fighting back tears as she looked up at him. She couldn't read his face, but she felt that he wasn't judging her. He just didn't understand this story. Finally, she took a long, deep breath.

"I'm a Fallen, Dean," Ty finally admitted.

He looked at her. He knew she was lying; she had no reason to. He reached out and gently brushed his fingers against hers. Ty stared at him for a moment. His eyes told her nothing, but everything at the same time. She finally looked away from him and turned her attention to the steering wheel. Dean smiled alittle.

"I already knew that, Ty," he said. "I figured it out when you first told me about Fallens. Even though you denied it, I knew it."

Ty nodded, knowing that he probably already knew the truth. She tapped the steering wheel and looked up at the sky. "At twenty-three a Fallen has to choose what they want to be. And on my birthday my sister showed up outside the police station. She looked so scared that I stopped and talked to her."

"Her deal was up wasn't it?" Dean asked.

Ty nodded. "There were Hell Hounds after her. We went to the parking garage, and they grabbed her. I ran after her, even though, I had no clue what had her. Then, this man came out of nowhere and stared talking to me."

Dean looked at her. He thought about touching her, but was scared of what she might do. She wiped her cheek quickly, hoping that he hadn't seen her tears.

"What did the man want?" Dean asked.

"Me." Ty said softly. "He wasn't a man. He was a demon with yellow eyes."

Dean quickly jumped back. He knew that demon all too well. Dean knew that he how he could be and would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. He reached out and took Ty's hand. She tried to pull free at first, but then she let him hold it. His hand was so rough yet warm and comforting. She sort of squeezed it and turned back to the window.

"When a Fallen comes of age, whatever side wants us the must comes after them," Ty said. "My sister's deal held until I became of age. I was supposed to be a demon, but I chose not to be."

Dean didn't want to ask the question that was burning in his head. He already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"What did you lose?" he asked, truly concerned about what she had lost.

Ty felt a tear run down her cheek. She wanted to skip this part of the story. She turned to him and felt his finger trace the tear down her cheek. She touched his hand and slowly pushed it away.

"I lost my sister," Ty whispered. "And I wished that the demon had killed me."

Dean grabbed her and pulled her close. He wasn't good at this comforting thing, but it seemed to come naturally. She fell against him, trying not to cry. He held onto her, brushing his fingers through her hair.

"Ty, your sister would have been taken anyway," Dean said. "I know that demon. He would have killed her when he got you."

Ty nodded and sat back, pulling her hand free. She held it palm up where a pale, long, jagged scar shine up at him. He ran his fingers down it and looked at Ty.

"I had cut my hand and when I told him no, he grabbed me and bled into the wound." Ty paused. " It was the worst pain I had ever felt. Everything burned and then when the pain stopped I could see things. Thing I had never seen before."

"Like what?"

"Hell Hounds, demons, and possessions."

"Hell Hounds are invisible unless they are coming after you," Dean said suddenly.

"Not if you are marked," Ty said. "And Azazel pretty much branded me."

"So you know when a person is possessed?"

Ty nodded. "They have to touch me, and I can feel the demon or the heat that Hell leaves on them. It is rare, but if the demon is powerful enough I can sense them without the touch. But that is rare."

Dean nodded. "So I guess that is why this demon wants you?"

Ty shook her head. She took a deep breath and looked Dean square in the eye. She wanted to look away and lie. But now was not the time. It was time to come clean with at least one person.

"The demon is my sister."

Dean felt as if she hit him. He stared at her, hoping that she was lying. Then, he knew that she wasn't. He could see the truth reflected in her eyes. He couldn't imagine what she was going through right now. Yet, he could. He was putting Sam through it now. She had had to watch her sister die because of her choice, and now he was putting Sam through the same thing. He took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Is that everything I need to know about you?" Dean asked.

Ty knew there was only thing left to tell him. I'm meant to save you, seemed to be a very easy thing to say, but she couldn't do it. She looked at him for a moment, longing to tell him. But she wasn't sure it was the right time. Finally, Ty nodded and wiped her face again.

"Now don't you owe me an explanation about some things?" Ty asked.

It was Dean's turn to look out the window. He watched an old man walked by and sighed, knowing he would never be that lucky. He looked back at Ty. She was waiting patiently for him to tell her everything.

"I have about two months left before I get drug into the pit," Dean finally said.

The blood drained from her face. She tried to form words, but her mind was racing every which way. She didn't know where to start. She could ask him what he had sold his soul for, but it didn't matter. He had done it, and he was going to Hell. But she couldn't resist asking the question.

"Why did you do it?" Ty asked.

Dean looked at her. He thought of lying to her, but there was no point. He had already started to tell her the truth. He ran a hand through his hair and smiled a little.

"I did it to save Sam. He was dead, and I couldn't let it end like that so I sold my soul to bring him back."

Ty reached for his hand, but he pulled it away. He didn't want to see the pity in her eyes. He had had enough of everyone pitying him. It was his decision that he had to live with. He turned back to the window.

"We should go," Dean said.

Ty reached for the key and started the car. She started to put it gear and then turned to him one last time. "Are you scared?"

Dean turned to her. He thought of looking away from her. Then, he locked eyes with her. They weren't full of pity or contempt like Bobby's and Sam's sometimes were. It was almost like they were full of understanding and just wanted some sort of truth.

Dean finally sighed, wiping his hands across his lips. "I'm really scared."

Ty put the car in gear and glanced at Dean before she pulled out. She understood why Dean had saved Sam, but at the same time, she didn't. She wouldn't have done the same thing for her sister. She had faced that choice, and she had failed. She had always thought that saving herself had been the right thing, but now as she looked at Dean, she knew her choice had been wrong. Dean was giving it all away. Not just his soul. His body, mind, and heart would all be gone. No one could save him. But Ty had to try even if she lost everything.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Ty awoke, gasping from breath and sweating. She wiped her brow and sat up. Her mind was racing from the images in her dream. She had been chasing Sam. Not Dean. She didn't understand it. She had chased him and then been tackled by some sort of demon. They had fought long and hard, but she killed the demon and saved Sam. She quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen. She thought about making some tea to clear her head, but there was no clearing her head. She looked over and found Lily's door shut, which meant she was working late.

Ty wasn't sure what to do. It had only been a dream, but it had not been the first. In the last few days, she had started dreaming of Sam. She had been chasing, protecting, arguing, and even fighting with him. She didn't understand it. All the dreams with Dean had started that way. There was no way she was supposed to save both of them. She growled and grabbed her keys, rushing to her car.

Ty pushed the church's door opened with a hard shove. She walked down the alter and stopped in front of the large gold cross that hung there. She thought of kneeling, but she enjoyed being insolent.

"What are you doing here, Tyler?" a voice asked from behind her.

Ty spun around. Father Harper stood only a few feet away. His head had a small gauze on it from the fight with demon and his arm was in a sling. Ty felt some of her anger start dissipate. But not much. Father Harper knew why she was there. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Where's Yasmine?" Ty asked brusquely.

"She's not here," Father Harper snapped.

"Well summon her!" Ty yelled, causing loud echoes.

Father Harper jumped back at hearing Ty's tone. He had seen her mad but never like this. She seemed confused and full of hatred and scorn.

"What is going on?" he asked.

"Get Yasmine!"

Father Harper didn't have to be told twice. He disappeared to the back part of the church while Ty took a seat. She stared at the cross, her anger seeping through her skin. She didn't understand. How had everything suddenly got so hard?. She closed her eyes and went to start a prayer when she felt a cold breeze blow through the church. She pulled her gun and turned around.

A tall, black-haired woman stood in the doorway. Her black dress was dulled against her fiery red cloak. She started up the aisle, looking more like a servant of Satan than an angel. Ty lowered her gun as she got closer. Her translucent, white eyes stared at Ty for moment. She then turned her attention to the large cross. She bowed her head and crossed herself, saying a small blessing that Ty could barely hear. Ty watched her. Even in the dim light of the church, she could make a faint hue of white and gold around the woman. If she looked hard enough she would see that the light formed shapes and not just any shape. Wings.

"You summoned me, David," the woman spoke in smooth, silky cat like tone.

Father Harper appeared at the alter and bowed to the woman. He looked more afraid of her than he did when he faced a demon on the back stairs. He rose to his feet slowly, never making eye contact with her.

"I summoned you for her," he said, nodding toward Ty.

The woman turned. Ty got to her feet and put her gun on the pew. She looked at the woman. She didn't want to feel. Hate, anger, resentment or pride, awe, and graciousness. She thought of looking down, but Ty had learned long ago to look away from no one.

"You could bow," the woman said walking toward Ty.

"I'm not your servant, Yasmine," Ty said, hoping the venom showed in her voice.

"You are my soldier though, Tyler Josephine," Yasmine spat back. "And I expect a little respect."

Ty growled but made no motion to salute or bow to her. She folded her arms and glared at the Angel who stood before her.

"What do you want, Ty?" Yasmine asked as she removed her cloak. "If this has to do with your sister the answer is no."

"This has to do with Dean Winchester."

Yasmine hissed like a cat caught in a trap. She turned to Ty with fierce glance that could cut down anyone, but it only made Ty stand straighter. She quickly regained control and took a perch on the edge of a pew.

"What about him?"

"Am I supposed to save him?"

Yasmine studied Ty. She could see all the signs of a truly lost soldier. Ty had never been an easy one to tame. She had made a choice of what she wanted to be. She had not been recruited like most others. Ty liked her choices, and unfortunately, Yasmine could not take them away.

"He can't be saved," Yasmine finally said.

Ty growled. "Everyone can be saved."

"Not when their soul is not theirs."

"What happened to forgiveness, redemption, and salvation?" Ty took a step forward. "Isn't that what He believed and taught?"

Yasmine rolled her eyes. "There are some who are not worthy of it."

Ty felt like she had been kicked so hard she could catch her breath. She stared the angel in the face and longed to rip her throat out. She hated the rules that governed her kind. And she hated she couldn't break.

"Dean is worthy of it," Ty finally said with little confidence in her voice.

Yasmine suddenly let out a hearty laugh filled the church with cackling echoes. "That faithless animal? He believes in nothing and no one. And that includes you. Look at him, he is nothing but the seven deadly sins wrapped in a nice package."

"But Sam is worthy?"

Ty wanted to gag on the taste that left in her mouth. She looked at Yasmine and forced her to hold eye contact with her. Yasmine shuffled her feet and then looked away. She turned to the cross as if asking it for help. Finally, she sighed.

"Sam is the one who will change the outcome of the war," Yasmine said, placating the answer.

Ty looked at the floor. She could see the edges of the sun coming up in windows from the reflections on the floor. She felt sick again. Everything was changing around her, and she didn't know how to stop it. She had been content to let the dreams continue and prayed that Dean never found her. But now, things were different. Dean was in her life. He was in her head, body, and soul. She felt him even when he wasn't around like imprint left on a pillow after a lover leaves. She didn't feel that way with Sam. Most of the time, she forgot he was in the room. There was no way that he could be the one.

"Is Sam the one I am supposed to save?" Ty asked in a soft whisper.

Yasmine waited until Ty looked up to answer her question. She looked her in the eye, sensing she already knew the answer and was looking for a way to confirm it. She longed not to tell her. Just keep her the dark until fate played the card. However, there was no more hiding it.

"Yes," Yasmine said.

Ty felt hot tears burn her cheek. "Why?"

"Because he is the one. We need him and what better way to keep him than have him saved by a Fallen on our side."

Ty felt her hand reach for her gun, but she steadied it. "I don't want to die for him! He is always the one that gets saved. _He_ is the reason Dean is where he is!"

"Dean made a choice!" Yasmine bellowed. "You made one five years ago. We didn't come for you, but you chose to be one of us!"

"I chose to save my own ass that night!" Ty cursed. "I didn't choose this. I just wanted to live. And I paid for it. He marked me to where I'm not one of you and I'm not one of them. I'm the only Fallen that ever chose the other side.

"You didn't come for me. I assure you, I already know that. But it's like my choice means nothing. You were supposed to be evil, but you chose good, so let's reward you by making you die for someone who doesn't deserve your sacrifice."

"You're right. You are the only Fallen to make a choice and you could make a choice again. But no matter what you do, you cannot save Dean."

"WHY?" Ty screamed out.

"Because he doesn't want to be saved!" Yasmine wanted to smile, but Ty's heartbreak was truly sad. "He knows what he has done and that he deserves death and the punishment. He is so dead on the inside that a real death would be a release, and if you thought you brought him to life, you're wrong. He can't be brought back. He is going to Hell, and not you, Sam, Bobby, or even me can stop it."

Ty grabbed her coat and put it on. She turned back to Yasmine with nothing but hate in her eyes. "That's where you're wrong. I don't care if I get drug down there with him, I WILL save him."

Yasmine went to protest, but Ty was leaving. Yasmine had never seen a servant turn a back on her. She drug her nails into the soft wood and thought of forcing Ty back to her, but she couldn't. No one could force Ty to do anything. Not an angel, demon, or even a human. Suddenly Ty turned back with a smile.

"I'm not your soldier anymore."

Yasmine growled as Ty disappeared into the morning light. She threw her cloak to the floor in a furious yell.

"That stupid little fool!" Yasmine yelled as she looked at Father Harper. "She will die for him, and he is not the one!"

Father Harper only sighed and sat down across from Yasmine. "If you had recruited her, would she be able to fall in love?"

Yasmine turned to him. "No. She would have been an angel."

"But I thought she was still would be human?'

"She would be. Which means she can sin and die like a human, but should wouldn't love. Ty is a true Fallen. She is the only one that can be human, demon, and angel all at the same time. She loves as human does, she hates a demon, and she fights like avenging angel. She has the hardest road because she will always be alone."

Father Harper turned to the door. Ty was probably already in her car and halfway to wherever by now. But he wanted to see her again. He knew this was probably the last time he would ever see her again. Or at least the Ty he knew.

"Why will she always be alone?" He asked.

Yasmine pulled on her cloak. "Because both sides want her, and both sides cheat."

"You mean.."

"We make her choose. When she is at her lowest, darkest hour we force her to lose or win. Sam is another choice. If she saves and dies for him, she is ours. If she saves him she's human, if she lets him die she is theirs."

"What about Dean?"

Yasmine shook her head. "If she saves him, she's his."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Chapter Eighteen

"You're going die! And this is what you are going to become!"

Dean stared at his black eye reflection and felt a chill go down his spine. This was the third time that he had this dream. It was always him arguing with himself, but now his alter ego was telling him like it was. He was going to die. He was going to hell, and he was going to stay there. He saw the thing reach for him when he felt someone shaking him. He quickly reached for his tormentor and woke up.

"Dean," Sam was shaking him roughly. "Wake up! Dean!"

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam. He quickly pushed his kid brother off and sat up. He looked around the room and then laid back on the bed. The motel room was dark except for the table lamp that Sam had turned on.

"You were almost screaming," Sam said, moving to the edge of the bed.

Dean wiped the sweat off his brow and kept looking around the room to make sure that he was awake. The dream had been so real that he wasn't sure if he was awake or not. Finally, he took a breath and looked at Sam.

"Just a nightmare," he lied.

"Sounded a little worse than that."

Dean rolled his eyes and pulled on his shirt. He never understood how motel rooms always turned off so cold during the night. Sam watched him, waiting for him to explain what he had dreamed about. Dean looked at him for a second and got up.

"Come on, Dean," Sam said, getting to his feet. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, I'm so tired of this!" Sam yelled, making Dean spin around and look at him. "You are going to be dead in less than a month, and you still don't care. I can see that you scared out of your mind. But you just keep pretending that you are alright."

"I'm fine, Sam!" Dean barked. "I know what is happening to me. I have accepted it and now it's your turn."

"I don't want you accept it, and neither do you. You act like you are ok with this but you aren't. You were scared enough to push Ty away."

Dean rushed at him, grabbing his collar. His eyes flashed with a sudden anger that Sam had not seen in a long time. "Don't talk about her!"

Sam let him hold onto him and then finally pushed him off. They both glared at each other like two dogs waiting to fight in a pit. Dean stared at Sam and finally threw his hands up in a mock surrender.

"We had another job, and she knew that," Dean said heavily.

"Yeah, I'm sure she did. You just the distance the whole time because you didn't want to get laid."

"Shut up, Sam!"

"Just admit it, Dean. You are scared and you don't want to face this. I mean you want to someone to save you, but you don't want to save yourself."

Dean clenched his fists and then took his anger out on the nearby table. He threw the books to the floor and glared at Sam. He felt heat rise up in his face and couldn't take it. He grabbed his coat and walked out of the room with a slam of the door. Sam sat down on his bed, sighing.

Dean stormed down the street, seething with anger. He knew that everything Sam had said was true. He had accepted what was going to happen to him because there was no way out of it. He kicked a nearby can. He had been ready for this, but now that it was so close. And there was Ty. He had no idea what made him think of her. He just wanted to see her again before all this ended. He thought back to the dream and shook his head. He didn't want to think what would happen if he became a demon. He kept walking even though the night was getting colder. Suddenly, he felt the wind kick up. He looked around, fingering the gun in his pocket.

"You won't need that gun," a soft sulky voice said from behind him.

Dean spun around with the gun at the ready. "I'll be the judge of that."

The woman threw back her red cloak with a flick of her wrist. Dean saw her white eyes shining in the darkness. She moved closer to him, her black dress moving with every inch of her body. Dean felt himself lower the gun, and he wasn't sure why. It was like he didn't feel this woman was a threat to him. She smiled at him.

"That's a good man, Dean," the woman said as she stopped adjusting her cloak.

Dean had never seen a woman like her. She was talk, slim, with a tight backside and a nice front as well. She reminded Dean of a dark beauty that was usually more trouble than anything else. As she got closer, Dean noticed that her eyes had that same blue streak in them that Ty's had.

"Who are you?" Dean asked quickly with his gun still in reach.

"You can call me Yasmine," she said as she leaned against the wall and looked at her nails.

"You're dressed a little too much to be a hooker," Dean said with grin. "And I'm broke."

Yasmine rolled her eyes. "I've heard about your sense of humor and I'm not impressed."

Dean shrugged and started walking past her. She watched him and suddenly raised his arm, blocking him from leaving. Dean stood in place and growled because he should have known better that to think she wasn't dangerous.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Winchester," Yasmine said as if reading his thoughts. "I just need to talk to you about Tyler."

Dean felt her force field go down where he could turn to her. He wasn't sure if he wanted to believe her, but when he looked at her eyes they weren't black like most demons. However, they were still that white color with a steak of blue. That streak made Dean nervous and worried.

"What about her?" Dean asked. "If you are looking for her, I haven't seen her."

Yasmine smiled. "I didn't think that you would be so quick to protect her."

Dean rolled his eyes. "She doesn't need me to protect her."

Yasmine moved closer to him. She didn't smell like most women. There was no perfume, soap, or body lotion. It was almost like she was just vapor that moved around everywhere. He had never seen anything like her before, and it bothered him.

"Listen, Winchester," Yasmine started. "Ty has this idea that she can save you, and I think that she can, but you can't let her."

Dean stared at her for a long moment. He knew there was no way that he could be saved unless he found something that his demon wanted. He stared at the woman before him, feeling that she was telling the truth. However, he didn't understand how he could stop Ty from doing anything. When she made up her mind, it was made. He didn't think that she would sell her soul, but even if she did, he wouldn't let her.

"Are you saying that she is going to try to sell her soul?" Dean asked.

Yasmine let out a cackle. It wasn't evil or cruel. It was a senseless sort of laugh that meant she found his statement amusing. She pushed some hair back and turned to him with a smile.

"Ty would never sell her soul," Yasmine said, flipping her cloak again. "She has seen what that can do, and she hates demon more than you and Sam put together. There is another way to save you."

Dean looked at her doubtfully. "No there isn't. Sam and I have looked at everything."

"Then you haven't looked hard enough," Yasmine sat down on the railing with a know it all smile. "Before you protest, I know all about the 'having something better to bargain with' routine. There's something that is a little more effective."

"Exorcisms take too long," Dean crossed his arms.

"Not an exorcism, you ass," Yasmine's smile had faded. "You need to kill the demon."

Dean stared at her. Exorcisms were long, hard, and dangerous. But an exorcism didn't kill a demon. There weren't many things that actually did. He knew the Colt would, but there were limited amount of shots. There had to be something that could do. He also knew of a knife but that required getting close to the demon. And both of these things killed the person that the demon was in.

"That's easier said than done," Dean finally admitted as he watched Yasmine. "There aren't many things that can kill a demon."

Yasmine smiled broadly. She could see that Dean wasn't buying what she was saying. She didn't blame him. "I know that, Winchester, but you don't understand. Ty has a weapon."

Dean shook his head. "Unless she has that mystic knife there is nothing else."

Yasmine walked up to him and ran a hand down his chest. Dean bristled at her touch. It was cold and sent chills down his body. He quickly pushed her way. She could only smile at him as she adjust her cloak on her shoulders.

"She doesn't need that knife, Dean." Yasmine stated. "Ty is a weapon in herself. If she dies for you, like she wants to you will be saved."

"She has to die for me?" Dean felt like she had hit him, hard.

"A Fallen is sent to protect and die for one person."

"I'm not that one person."

Yasmine looked at him. He had that look of a desperate man that didn't want help. Yasmine wanted to be happy because he didn't want Ty to save him, but she also felt sorry for him.

"I know what you are going to become," Yasmine said softly. "And I'm sorry, but you mustn't let Ty die for you."

"Why?"

"You already know the answer to that," With a flip of her cloak she had disappeared in a whirl of dust.

Dean felt sickened as he started back to the motel room. He knew that Ty was too good for him. The words 'die for him' kept echoing through his head. He couldn't think of anything worse than letting Ty die for him. He didn't want to go to Hell, but it was his choice, and he had to live with that. He came around the corner and stopped short. There was a red Camaro parked next to the Impala. He felt his heart quicken as the driver side door opened. He took a step, thinking that it was only a dream.

Ty climbed out of the car stiffly. It had been a long drive from Chicago to southern Indiana. She shut the door and started for the office. Then, she stopped. There was something on the air. A scent she knew well. It was musky with a little soap and cologne thrown on there, plus, there was leather. She turned around and felt her heart jump. Dean was standing under a street light with his hands on his hips. She stared at him for a few seconds and then rushed to him.

Dean pulled Ty close as she ran to him. He quickly pulled her to him and kissed her. She kissed him and threw her arms around him. They held onto to each other for what seemed like a few moments and then looked at each other.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, running a finger through her hair.

Ty looked up at him and smiled a little. "I'm here to save you."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Chapter Nineteen

Ty awoke to the sound of yelling. She rolled over, expecting to find Dean next to her just like when they went to sleep, but he was gone. She sat up and noticed that the motel room door was open. Sam and Dean were yelling outside the door.

"We don't need her on this one, Dean," Sam was saying with his voice rising.

"She's not here for the case," Dean yelled back. "She's here for me."

Ty got up and pulled a sweatshirt on over her pajama top. She crept toward the door. The boys were yelling worse than she had heard them in a long time. She had been with them now for a whole month. Time was running out and tensions were running high; there was only one more week left before Dean's deal was up. They had spent this last job searching for the demon that held Dean's contract, and all they got was a long line of dead demons and people. She brushed her fingers across some of the books laying on the table as she walked toward the door, listening to the yelling getting louder.

"Look, that demon could show up at anytime," Dean was saying. "An Ty could be a big help."

"Or Ty could be the reason that demon shows back up."

"That demon holds my contract, Sam!"

"We don't know that!"

"Ty does! She is certain that Sarah is the demon."

Sam growled. Ty thought of walking to the door, but she stayed hid in the room. She wanted to hear more of what said. She knew that Sam had kept some things from her about what all had been going on. He wanted to be the one who saved Dean, and he was not going to share that glory with Ty.

"I thought Lilith was the one," Sam stated.

Ty could see his shadow on the ceiling. He was putting his hands on his hips and most likely glaring at Dean. Ty thought about what they were saying. She had spent many nights lying awake and wondering the same thing that Sam had just voiced. She silently walked over to the coffeemaker and poured a cup. Suddenly, the yelling stopped and the door flew open. Ty jumped as the door hit the wall. She spun around, and Dean was standing in the doorway.

"If I hadn't just seen your legs," Dean said with his silly grin. "I might have to get my gun and shoot Sam."

Ty smiled despite the pain and desperation that was starting to show all over Dean's face. She reached for him, but he only shook her away. He walked over and got his bag from under the bed. Ty watched him, not really saying anything until he threw the bag on his shoulder.

"Dean," Ty started with a little fear in her voice. "What are you doing?"

"Sam wants to leave, and I think we need to," Dean said, not looking at her. "You should probably stay here."

"What? No!" Ty suddenly yelled. "Look, I have been with you two for two weeks now. I'm not just going to leave."

"Why did I know you were going to say that?"

Ty simply shrugged. She didn't really care what Dean had to say. She was staying with them. Even if they tried to leave her, she would follow them somehow. He sighed and looked over at her. He reached over and ran a finger down her neck. She could only smile at him.

"Where's the next job?" Ty asked, pouring another cup of coffee for him.

"Don't know. Sam is calling Bobby right now."

Ty nodded. She took a long sip of her black coffee and felt that once again she was lost at what was happening around her. Time was running out, and she had no idea where to find her sister. There was a way to get her, but she wasn't ready for that big of a step. But there was no other way.

"I'm going to summon Sarah," Ty said finally.

Dean spit coffee across the kitchen. He looked at her with wide eyes and a shocked expression. He thought of telling her that she couldn't, but he could see the determination that was in her eyes.

"Not yet," he said.

"What? If she is the one holding your contract the sooner the better."

"Ty," Dean said, tossing his bag down. "We don't know if this is going to work. Killing the demon I mean."

Ty closed her eyes. She had been thinking about that too. There were so many things that could go wrong that she didn't want to think about them. She knew that Sarah would have to come if summoned, but the fight that would ensue would be the worst ever. And someone would die. Ty went to say something and was interrupted by a knock on the door. Dean quickly held up his hand and went over to the door. Sam was waiting outside.

"I just got off the phone with Bobby," Sam started and Dean motioned him in.

Ty looked over at him. She could see that he was looking at her outfit. She ran a hand through her hair and walked into the bathroom, changing into some jeans and tee-shirt. She started to pull her hair back as she listened to Sam from the bathroom.

"He said he found Sarah," Sam said heavily.

Ty almost jumped out of the bathroom with the ponytail holder around her wrist when she heard this. However, she kept listening. She wanted to know what Bobby had to say about all this.

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"She's hanging with Lilith," Sam said. "If we go after her, I think we are going to deal with Lilith too, and we aren't ready for that Dean."

"Sam, where are they?"

"New Hope, Indiana."

Ty tightened her ponytail and kept listening. She knew Sam had some crazy idea about how to deal with all this, but she had a plan of her own. She couldn't take on both Lilith and Sarah. That would be entirely too much demon. However, she could take Sarah. She bent down in her bag and pulled out a large, old, rusted knife. The blade was old but running down the middle were crosses and old writings. There was only one other blade like this. She took a towel and wiped the blade clean of the rust and other stuff. The iron blade shined dully. It ended with this blade.

"Ty," Dean suddenly yelled.

Ty almost dropped the blade. She caught it before it clattered to the tile. She looked up at the door and shook her head at how nervous she had become. She quickly put the knife back into her bag, stacking her clothes over it. She got to her feet and pulled on her jacket. She threw the bag on her shoulder and walked out of the bathroom, almost knocking Dean over.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I was getting dressed and putting up my hair," Ty gave him a funny look. "What's going on?"

"We're going to Indiana," Sam said, looking at her. "Alone."

Ty glared at him. Dean sensed the anger growing between them. He quickly put a hand on Ty's arm. She reached for it and saw how Sam bristled. She chopped it up to jealously, but it was starting to become more than that. He probably thought that Dean was losing focus on what was really happening.

"Look, Ty," Dean said, turning her to him. "We have to do this. There is another job we have to check on."

"That's fine," Ty said almost glaring at him. "I can meet you in Indiana."

Dean looked at Sam, who left the room. He turned to Ty. He could tell the anger for Sam was slowly starting to be transferred to him. Her eyes burned a hole in him. She shook free from his grip and folded her arms.

"Don't tell me that I can't go," Ty growled. "I didn't come this far to quit now."

"Ty," Dean seized her by the shoulders. "You have done all you can do."

Ty shook her head, biting her lip in anger. "No, I haven't! I'm not leaving you right now when you have only a week left!"

Dean rolled his eyes, knowing that this fight had been coming for days. He just didn't want to deal with it. Fighting with Ty right now was something that he didn't think would help anyone. He just pushed her away.

"I'll call you later," Dean said.

"If you think I'm just going to sit back and do nothing," Ty almost yelled. "You're wrong! I am going to save you."

"Stop it! I want you and Sam to stop thinking that I can be saved because I can't. I'm going to Hell!"

Ty fell at him with her fist flying. He quickly pushed her back, knocking her into the bed. She grabbed for the sheet to keep herself from slamming the floor. She looked up at him, fighting tears. He looked down at her and longed to help her back up, but he didn't. He just grabbed his bag and slung it on his shoulder. Ty watched him walk out, feeling sick inside. She didn't get up until she heard the car pull out. She went to the window and watched as the Impala disappeared around the corner. Then, she turned back to the books. They wouldn't help her anyway. She threw her bag down and heard the knife hit the floor. She could it end all now. She looked at the bag and felt the tears in her eyes finally start falling.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty

Ty stood up and wiped the chalk off on the back of her jeans. The dark motel room suddenly smelled of sulfur. Ty looked around and waited. She had made a large battle arena by pushing the beds one side and using the mattresses as soundproof and soft barriers around the door and windows. The table was shoved into the bathroom along with the chairs. Ty's books, bag, and other weapons were in various places. The knife rested against her back as she waited. There were no Devils' traps or Keys of Solomon to hold the demon. She began to pace as she waited for the summoning spell to work.

Out of nowhere, a huge gust of wind blew the door open. Ty spun around with her hand at her back and stopped. Yasmine stood in the doorway with her cape whipping in the breeze. Her look was one of fierce anger and some disbelief.

"What do you think you are doing, Tyler?" She bellowed. "Calling that demon here."

"I'm ending it," Ty said with her hand still on the knife handle. "Now, you might want to leave before you get hurt."

Yasmine brought her hand up to shove Ty hard against the wall, but Ty didn't move. Yasmine had forgotten how Ty could not be controlled. She growled and moved into the room. Ty glared at her.

"This is stupid," Yasmine said as she shoved Ty against the wall. "He is not the one."

Ty shook off the pain and shock of hitting the wall at such a force and looked at Yasmine. She put her hands up to push the angel off but found them pinned by Yasmine's own hands. Ty tried to get free, knowing at anytime the demon could show up.

"Listen!" Yasmine suddenly roared, making Ty pay attention to her. "Dean has to die. That is what this is all about. Dean is not the one, he never was."

Ty pushed with all her might and forced Yasmine off of her. Ty crouched and pulled the knife. "I have had enough of you telling me how do this. I have dreamed about Dean, I have felt Dean when a room is full of people, I have sensed Dean when he has been all the way across the country. I know when he is pain, when he's scared, when he's alone. If I wasn't sent to protect and die for him then you tell me why I am able to do all that."

Yasmine looked up at Ty. The blue streak in her eyes was almost glowing. She looked so ferocious that it was hard to believe that this girl even had an ounce of angel in her. Yasmine got to her feet and adjusted her dress and cloak as she turned back to Ty.

"Don't you get it?" Yasmine almost mocked her. "You chose this life."

"Do NOT give me that freakin' speech again!" Ty screamed. "I want the truth!"

Yasmine glanced at the floor and then around the room. Anything to keep from looking at Ty. She had never seen a girl so desperate to change something that could never be changed. She started to say something when someone grabbed her from behind in a hard strangle hold. Ty rushed toward her only to be knocked back into one of the mattresses, hard. Yasmine fought hard to get lose but whoever held was strong. Ty got to her feet, shaking her head clear. Yasmine kicked and scratched at her attacker, but her strength was not enough. Suddenly, a blade of knife poked through the bust of black dress. Yasmine's eyes widened in pain as Ty's screams filled the room.

Yasmine's limp body slid to the floor as the attacker pulled the knife free. Ty rushed to the body only to find that the angel was soaked with blood. She looked up and was face to face with the owner of the other knife. Sarah.

"You rang, Ty," Sarah said with a smile as she wiped the knife on her pants.

Ty felt her bottom lip quiver as she knelt beside Yasmine. It was more anger than sadness or loss that coursed through her veins as adjusted the knife and got to her feet.

"So that's what these knives do in the wrong hands?" Ty asked as she got to her feet and began her before battle circling.

"Just my knife. You see Ty, these knives like you and I are sisters. One is good and will kill demons, the other is bad."

Her tone was a like that of a mother explaining simple rules to a young child. It made Ty grind her teeth. She didn't want to hear all these long winded stories that had no meaning to the fight at hand.

"However, neither of these knives are perfect. Mine can't kill you. And yours, well, it kills the human that I'm in."

Sarah smiled. Ty charged her, ramming her shoulder into lower abdomen. On any real woman, this would hurt, but on Sarah, it only pushed her back a few paces. She quickly grabbed Ty and threw her into one of the lamps. Ty got to her feet, holding her side. She thought of charging again, but she had to get her bearings. She had things such holy water, salt, iron hid all over the room. But she couldn't remember where. She had to know the spots if she wanted to survive this fight.

"Forgot the layout of your fortress?" Sarah asked as if reading her thoughts.

Ty smiled, catching a glimpse of her holy water bottle. "Never."

Sarah flew at her suddenly. Ty planted her feet and brought her back and shoulder around and her elbow into Sarah's face. Sarah backed away, holding her nose and letting her black eyes shine. Ty took a chance and brought a hard kick up knocking her into the salt line. Sarah growled and hissed at Ty as the salt got in her face.

"Who holds the contract on Dean?" Ty yelled, yanking Sarah to her feet.

Sarah grinned dangerously. Before Ty could react, Sarah and shoved her hard into the bathroom door frame and nailed Ty with a right cross. Ty felt her head spin and tasted blood in her mouth. She brought her hand up, but Sarah quickly slapped it down.

"Is that you brought you me here?" Sarah taunted. "To make me talk? Well next time why don't you try something with a little more _torture_."

Ty's eyes never left her sister. She slid her foot back, catching the heel of her boot on something. She suddenly brought her foot up in a high kick, slamming a glass bottle of holy water against her face. Sarah stepped back, screaming and clawing at her face. Ty took the advantage and began a savage attack of hit and kicks.

"Who holds the contract?" her voice rose.

Sarah shook off the pain and turned to Ty. "It will take a lot more than holy water to make me talk."

Ty smiled sinisterly. "I know."

With those words, she brought the knife up and cut Sarah's arm. The motel room shook with the loudest scream Ty had ever heard. Ty brought the knife again and spun around, bring the knife across Sarah's leg.

"WHO HOLDS THE CONTRACT!"

"I'm not telling you!" Sarah yelled back through gritted teeth. "What you do to me is nothing compared to what Dean is going to go through."

"Shut up!"

Ty kicked Sarah across the, making sure her boot heel connected with her mouth. Sarah fell back still in pain from the knife wound. But she quickly got to her feet and brought a knee up, knocking Ty to the floor and the knife from her hand.

"Let's see what damage mine can do," Sarah said, pulling hers.

She came down, bringing the blade close to Ty's face, but Ty was faster. She rolled across the floor and brought her fist up into Sarah's stomach. The demon growled as she fell back. Ty got to her feet and saw her one mistake. She had put Sarah between her and the knife. Sarah smiled as she noticed Ty's mistake too.

"Uh-oh," Sarah mocked. "Now, I guess I can have some fun."

Sarah charged and knocked Ty into the wall. Ty felt her had slam against the hard pillar and she slumped to the floor. Even though, her eyes were closed, she could still hear everything.

"Oh I can't wait to get Dean home and play with him," Sarah mocked. "He is so much fun to watch now, I can't imagine what pulling his flesh and tasting his blood will be like. And his screams. How long before he screams do you think? Will it take one day or two?"

Ty growled and rushed to her feet, bringing up a small object. She rammed it into Sarah's leg, making her scream louder.

"That's an iron spike, bitch," Ty got to her feet and knocked Sarah, rushing for the knife.

Sarah caught on to the plan and tripped Ty. But Ty's fingers wrapped around the knife's handle. She brought it behind her in a wild swing. And it connected with flesh. She heard Sarah scream again and turned to see her holding her cheek.

"Who holds the contract?"

Sarah suddenly laughed through her screams. "I'm not going to tell you. So go ahead and finish this."

Ty wrapped her fingers around the knife tightly and looked at her sister. Four years had turned her sister into this. But Sarah was never strong. She didn't know herself and never had. Ty had always known who she was. Had that saved her all this time? Is that why she couldn't see not saving Dean? She turned back to Sarah, grabbing a hand full of hair.

"He'll become one too," Sarah smiled and let her black eyes show again.

"No, he won't," Ty said more to reassure herself and not her. "He's not going to Hell."

"You can't save him."

Ty smiled, sliding the knife across her skin lightly. She saw Sarah wince at the pain. Ty thought of doing it now, but she still needed to know the truth. She held the knife against Sarah's throat.

"Tell me," Ty whispered. "Who holds the contract?"

"Go to Hell, Ty," Sarah spat. "We aren't sisters anymore. In fact, we probably never were. I mean you wouldn't even save me that night in the garage. So what makes you think that you can save Dean?"

Ty felt something hard and heavy drop into her stomach. It almost made her feel like falling down. She stared at what used to be her sister. It wasn't Sarah anymore. Sarah had died. She was gone. This thing that she was about to kill was not her sister. It was a demon. Then she thought back to that night. Should she have saved her? If she had, she would still have a sister, but she wouldn't be fighting for Dean. A sister or a lover? Is that what her choice really boiled down to? She raised the knife, ready to strike.

"Now you understand don't you?" Sarah said at the last moment.

Ty stared at her. "What?"

"Tyler Jo, the great Fallen who chose. But what did you choose? You thought you found a way out of becoming what I am, but you may have lost everything. Just think if you had listened, you would not be losing Dean with now. But you are going to lose him because Yasmine and those other Angels, they won't let you win. And my kind, they just want you dead along with Sam."

"I'm going to ask you one last time," Ty paused, pressing the knife to Sarah's throat. "Who holds Dean's contract?"

Sarah looked up at her. "Sorry, Ty, but only two days left."

Ty went to say something, but Sarah grabbed her arm and pulled her knife hand down, running the knife into her own chest. Ty tried to pull way but it was too late. The blade was sticking out of Sarah's heart. The human body was still twisting and curling as the demon died. She stared down at the knife and felt more confused than ever before. She could hear the faint barks of the hounds and feel the heat just as she did that night. She looked around the room, facing a horrible truth. Her last hope of finding a way to save Dean had killed herself. Ty slowly got to her feet and pulled the knife free. She threw the mattresses to the floor and grabbed her stuff, leaving the motel.

She got in the Camaro and started the short drive to Indiana. On the way, she called Lily. She was not going to finish this fight alone. Then she looked at her phone. She longed to hear Dean's voice. She thought of dialing the number, but didn't. She kept driving and stopped only when she reached the town of New Harmony. She had two days left. And the stakes had now become a lot higher. She had to save Dean, because it was the only way to save herself.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Chapter Twenty-One

"Come on," Dean said as he looked at the demon. "Just tell me who holds my contract and we'll let you go."

The demon laughed and pulled on the ropes that held the chair. He looked up at demon and his laughter became a lot wilder. "You are really scared aren't you, Dean?"

Sam stopped flipping through their Dad's journal and looked at Dean. He could see that Dean was trying to hide what he was feeling. He looked back at the book, making sure that he had the right page for exorcism. He nodded that he was ready to Dean, who only nodded, glad that the attention was going on someone else.

"Go ahead, Sammy," Dean smiled as he looked at the demon.

Sam started to speak in Latin as if he had always known it. He kept chanting as Dean started to smile. The demon squirmed as the pain started. The man he was in looked like he was in more pain than the usual, but Dean couldn't think about that now.

"Feel like talking now?" Dean asked as the man started to scream.

"This is nothing compared to what you will go through," the demon sneered as Sam got to the second part of the exorcism. "They are going tear you limb from limb and you won't be able to scream loud enough for anyone to hear you."

Sam paused and glanced over at Dean. He still looked sacred and even a little worried. Sam thought of not finishing the rest of the sentence. It didn't matter what they did, this demon was not going to tell them anything.

"Keep reading, Sam," Dean snapped as he started pacing around the demon again.

Sam started reading again. He watched as the man squirmed and gritted his teeth. The guy looked up at him and black eyes had replaced his brown ones. Sam started reading faster, knowing that this could go bad if he didn't hurry.

"Who has the contract?" Dean asked as the man started to scream in pain.

"No matter what you do to me," the man said. "It will be nothing compared to what I go through if I tell you."

"Is that a I don't know?" Dean asked over Sam's raised voice.

The demon started to laugh as Sam finished the exorcism. The room suddenly darker and begin to shake. Dean looked down at the guy, who suddenly threw back his head and began to tell. There was a sudden puff of black smoke that filled the area of the trap and then disappeared. The man dropped his head forward. Dean and Sam looked at one another.

"He didn't make it?" Sam asked.

Dean shook his head. He knelt down and began to untie the man. He finished and got the shovel from beside the door. "I'll get the grave."

About an hour later Dean came in hot and sweaty. He had put the man in the ground, feeling a little sorry for him. The demons were getting a lot harder on the people that they were in. This was the third person that Dean put in the ground since he had started looking for the demon that held his contract. Sam looked up when he came in.

"I guess we should head back to New Harmony," Sam said, packing the last few things up.

Dean only nodded. His mind had slipped back to Ty. He hadn't seen in her three days, and it was starting to wear on him. He wanted to say goodbye to her at least. He looked back at Sam, who seemed to sensing his disappointment. It was over. He had a little more than forty-eight hours, and he was either going to spend it alone or fighting with Sam. He didn't want to do either. He wanted to spend it happy and maybe even with Ty.

"That everything?" Sam asked suddenly.

Dean nodded and pulled the car keys from his jacket. "Let's get out of here."

Sam only nodded and trudged out to the car. Dean followed not saying anything. He looked down at his phone, hoping that maybe he had missed a call from Ty. But he found that he had missed nothing.

"Hey, Sam," Dean called from the porch. "I'm going to call Ty."

Sam started to protest but stopped. He knew that Dean needed his space and time to deal with this. And Ty was his way of dealing with it. He went out to the car and got in. He watched as Dean pulled out his phone and started pacing.

Dean dialed Ty's number. He didn't expect her to answer. Not after the way he left her. He hit the send button and waited. It only took two rings until she answered.

"Hello," she said, sounding a little distracted.

"Ty," Dean started a little lost for what to say. "It's Dean."

"Is everything ok?"

Dean tried to think of an answer that would be mostly be truth, but nothing would come. "Where are you?"

"Nowhere special."

Dean nodded and looked out at the car. "That's good." He grabbed the pillar and shook his head. "Will you come to New Harmony?"

There was a long pause. Dean was afraid she had hung up, but he could still hear her breathing.

"I'll meet you at the motel."

Ty sat on the bed in the motel room, staring at yet another book on demons and deals. She flipped a page with a heavy sigh. In forty-eight hours, Dean would be running for his life unless he just accepted his fate. Ty knew that wasn't going to let that happen and felt a smile creep across her face as she thought of him. She closed the book and laid back into her pillows.

The boys were finishing another job, and asked her to meet them here. Actually, Dean had asked her. She surprised herself at accepting the offer, even though, she was already there. She had fought so hard not to feel anything for him. She had fought with him at every turn and pretended to hate him so much, but when he touched her, or she looked into his eyes, she felt her heart pound hard on her chest and her breath catch. She reached over and turned the radio on, hoping for a small distraction from the thoughts in her head. The song didn't' help. It was an old love song that talked about all the reason the right man was wrong. No reason really matched Dean and Ty.

There was nothing in the songs about demons, ghosts, debts, loss, brothers, or even sisters. Ty rolled over and closed her eyes. The music still played, but she wasn't listening anymore. She reached for another book and stopped. There was nothing in those books. The only chance and only weapon they had was finding the demon that held his contract and making another deal or just killing it. Ty liked the latter, but they had no clue who held the contract. She pulled her hands from the books when the familiar tune of "Back in Black" started. She sat up with smile and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hi, Dean," Ty said, putting on her sarcastic attitude.

"You must be at the motel already," Dean said his voice heavy with exhaustion. "That was fast."

Ty thought of making a smart comment, but she stopped. She could hear the tiredness and something else in his voice. It wasn't fatigue after a job, it was loss. Loss of hope, faith and everything he knew.

"How did the job go?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Have you found anything?"

Ty wanted to lie. She wanted to give him some sort of reassurance that she was there for him and going to be there for him until the end. She looked at the book and sighed.

"No," she said softly.

"Didn't figure you would." Dean hung up.

Ty stared at the phone for a minute, feeling hurt that he would say that to her. She closed her phone and sat it on the nightstand when there was a knock on her door. She pulled her gun from under the pillow and walked over, looking through the peephole. Dean was standing there, looking at the ground. She pulled the chain free, opening the door.

"Dean," Ty started to ask him something, but he stopped her.

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away as he looked up at her. He shook his head and started to say something. Ty gently put a finger to his lips and pulled him to her. She felt him pull her close and hold on to her. She shut the door and moved into the room, holding Dean's hand.

"What happened?" She asked, touching his face.

"Ty," he replied weakly as he sat down. "I'm so scared. I don't want to die. And I don't want to go to Hell. I was so ready to die to save Sam when I made that deal that I didn't think about now."

Ty sat down next to him and touched his hand. It was cold. She quickly wrapped hers around it. Dean resisted the touch at first, but then he held onto it tightly. Ty smiled at him. She had known for a long time that he was scared, but to hear him admit to her was something she didn't expect.

"Dean, we'll find some way out of this. We still have time," She said, trying to hide the evident desperation in her voice.

"We have less than forty-eight hours," Dean reminded her. "And I don't want to spend it looking for a way out."

Ty yanked her hand away and got to her feet. She felt hot tears burn her eyes. She knew that Dean had lost what little hope he had left. But she couldn't stop now. She looked down at him, feeling all the fear, and anger surge in her.

"So that's it! You're just going to quit? Sam has done everything he knows to save you, and you just want to make it all in vain?"

"Just Sam?"

Ty started to scream again and stopped. She knew what he meant as she looked at him. He watched her and got to his feet. He put his arm out, catching her by the waist and slowly pulled her to him. He expected a fight. Hell, he craved one. But then he felt her hand gently brush across his chest. He wanted the fight but only because it was one more thing he could hide behind. Looking into Ty's eyes, the fight went out of him. He could feel her strength in the simplest touches and longed to be wrapped in her arms. Deep down, he knew he could fall into her arms and surrender, and she would understand. He gently touched her face and wiped a tear away.

"Dean," Ty said in a weepy whisper. "Please don't give up on me."

Dean shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. His lips touched hers. Hers were warm and smooth compared to his rough ones. He felt her hands touching his face, neck, and pushing his jacket away. He pulled her closer, drawing her taste in.

He had never known surrender until now. He only knew about fighting, winning, and being the last one standing. With each touch, he felt Ty take away his pain. Her kisses drew in his fears and threw them aside. She was taking every part of him and making it hers. But she was giving back as well. He felt her give in to his caresses and kisses. There was no more keeping him at arm's distance; she was his. She gave him everything at this moment and expected nothing back. As he drew her in for a deeper kiss, she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in it.

Dean's hands fumbled with shirt as he pulled it away, and she pulled him down on the bed. Her hands seemed more trained as she pulled his shirt off and ran her hands down his bare chest. He bent his head down, kissing her shoulder and neck, tasting each part of her skin. It was something he had never known. This wasn't like his usual flings. This was love; he didn't know how he knew that, but he knew that he loved Ty. She was so perfect. He just wish there was someway that she could save him. But maybe this was her way of saving him.

Sweat ran down their bodies like tears as two shadows moved as one. Fingers, legs, and arms were all entwined around loud heartbeats and short pants. Ty laid on Dean's chest with cool air washing over her heated flesh. Dean ran his fingers through her wet hair, listening to her breath and feeling her finger tickle his stomach.

"Ty," Dean whispered as if he going to say something important. "Is that your real name? Ty I mean."

Ty laughed softly. "No, it's Tyler Josephine. I was Tyler Jo all through school, then in high school I was just Tyler. And when I went to college my roommate called me Ty so I just kept Ty."

Dean chuckled and started brushing his hand up down her bare shoulder. Ty loved the way that his callused fingers felt on her smooth skin. It was such a comfort to feel even the roughest hands on her as long as they were his. She had never felt this way before. She adjusted herself on his chest where she could hear his heart beat better. Soon, she wouldn't be able to hear that. She didn't even want to think about that now. She felt her eyes start to get heavy and heard Dean's breathing become more regular as if he was sleeping. She closed her eyes, falling asleep.

Dean listened to her heartbeat slow down and closed his eyes. He could stay where he was forever. He had never known safety and happiness like this until now. He took a deep breath and rested his hand on the back of her neck.

"I love you, Ty,"

Ty opened her eyes at hearing those words, but she didn't say anything. She wanted to say those words back, but Dean would be gone soon. She would be alone or with Sam. She closed her eyes again and pretended to be asleep. She loved him, there was no denying it, but she couldn't say it. Not at this moment. She would wait until she saved him and then she would tell him that she loved him.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Chapter Twenty-Two

Dean ran. His heart was banging in his chest as he slipped on some loose dirt. He felt pain shoot through his leg as he scrambled through the underbrush, trying to get to his feet again.

"Dean!"

Dean looked up as he heard someone yell his name. Ty was somewhere and she was close. He looked around. Suddenly, he heard branches snap. He spun around and there stood a huge, black dog with mud, blood, ash, and bone tangled into its fur. Its eyes were glowing an ominous red color as it crouched. Dean felt his heart pound harder. This was the end. It was all over right here. He looked around and noticed that there was more than one dog standing there.

"Oh my god," he whispered, pulling out his gun. He knew there was more time.

He looked around and felt the dogs move closer. His heart was pounding and felt so heavy that he found it hard to breath. Out of nowhere, there was a loud shot. Dean turned and found Ty standing behind the circle of dogs. She was holding a shotgun and was pumping it, getting ready for the next shot.

"Ty, what are you doing?"

"Run!"

Dean didn't wait. He took off at a mad dash. He turned back and noticed that one of the hounds had turned on Ty. He couldn't understand it; they only came after those they were sent for. He kept running until he heard horrible screams. He stopped, looking back and saw Ty on the ground with all of the hounds on her.

"TY!"

Dean moved to run back to her when he felt something huge slam into him. He looked up and another hound had found him. It clawed and bit him all over. He yelled in pain and agony as he tried to get to his gun. But it was useless. Dean could feel himself being pulled from his body. This was it. He was going to Hell.

"Dean, Dean," Ty said, shaking him. "Wake up! Dean!"

Dean shot up, knocking Ty back. He was soaked in sweat yet felt really cold. He looked around and found that he was still in the motel room, it was still dark outside, which meant that it was probably very early morning, and Ty was sitting next to him wearing his plaid shirt. Her hair was ruffled and her face held an expression of worry and fear.

"It was just a dream," he said, wiping his face.

"I know," Ty said moving close to him and put an arm around him. "You were screaming. We haven't been asleep that long."

Dean smiled a little at feeling her touch. He pulled her close, kissing her and then throwing her down on the bed. Despite what was coming, they both laughed and smiled. Dean held on to Ty and slowly slid his hand over every part of her body. He slow motions made Ty close her eyes. He put his hand up her shirt and ran them down her whole back, tracing her spine. He had done the same thing earlier before Ty had fallen asleep.

"What are you doing?" Ty asked as bristly cheek touched hers and brushed down her neck.

"I'm memorizing you," he said softly. "When what comes, comes, I want to be able to remember who your skin felt on my hands and what you looked like. So I have something good to hold onto in Hell."

Ty pulled him down and held him close. She buried her face against his neck and shoulder and spoke a silent prayer. She moved her hand down his arms and chest then moved them across his back.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as her lips touched the nape of his neck.

Ty looked up at him with a sweet smile. She ran a hand down his face and closed her eyes. Dean closed his as her hands moved all over his face. Then he put his to hers. Her face was smooth and flawless. Then he felt her wet cheeks as a few tears fell down. Finally, they both opened their eyes and looked at one another.

"Memorizing," Ty whispered and pulled him into a kiss.

They held onto each other for a few more hours, kissing, touching, memorizing, and even sleeping. This was the last time Dean would know pure joy, and he wanted to enjoy it. Ty found sleep hard. She kept seeing his death, and each time she was one second too late. Her fears kept biting at her as she tried to find rest. She had no plan, only one weapon, and no idea who held the contract.

Ty awoke with the sun shining through the tight curtains. She looked at the clock on the bedside table and saw that it was past nine in the morning. Twenty-seven hours left. She sat up and looked over at Dean. He was laying on his stomach sound asleep with one arm outstretched. Ty had been laying there only seconds before. She ran hand down the back of his neck and her finger snagged on his leather necklace. She picked up the charm and stared at it. The little, gold amulet looked familiar, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. She had seen many things that favored this amulet. She sighed, laying back down on his neck. Dean took a deep breath as Ty ran her fingers down his spine.

"Morning," Dean mumbled through a yawn.

Ty smiled fakely. She wanted to pretend that this was just a normal day. She glanced back at the clock and then turned back to him.

"Morning," she said.

Dean sat up and put his arm around her. He brushed his dry lips against her neck. She giggled a little and reached out, grabbing his necklace. Dean looked down at her hand and then looked at her.

"Sam gave it to me when we were kids," Dean said before she asked the question. "I never take it off."

"I know that," Ty smiled and ran her hand down his cheek. "I think I got hit with it about six times last night."

Dean laughed, pulling her closer. He held on to her for a longer than necessary, but he knew Ty would understand. He felt it in her touch. He pushed her back and pulled off the necklace. Ty glanced at him with an expression of question.

"I want you to have it," Dean said as he laid the amulet in her up turned hand.

Ty shook her head and tried to give it back. "No, Dean. Sam gave you this and I'm sure there is something about it that can help you."

"It has never done anything for me before," Dean said, pushing her hand back. "Take it. Maybe it can protect you when I can't."

Ty felt tears at the rim of her eyes and bit them back. She slipped the leather strap over her throat and saw that it hung almost to her stomach. She laughed despite all the pain that was running through her. Dean reached behind her and tightened the strap until the amulet hung over her breasts.

"Looks good on you," he said, kissing her cheek.

Ty nodded and stood up. She looked around and saw that the day was wearing way. They had to get started. This was ending today, and no one was going to die. She walked into the bathroom, taking a fast shower. She got out, leaving enough hot water for Dean. She got dressed and began laying out her weapons. Knives, guns, and ammunition were laid out on the table and extra bed when Dean came out in a towel. Ty only smiled when she saw him.

Dean came over, looking at her weapons as she started attaching knives to various places on her body. His eyes wondered over the knives when he noticed two ancient looking ones. He picked one up, staring at the blade. He saw the engravings of crosses and some ancient lettering. He also saw the one next to it. It had different symbols but the lettering looked the same. He motioned to Ty.

"What are these?" he asked.

Ty looked up from checking a magazine and looked at what he held. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "They are knives."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I know that, but they look pretty special. Are they?"

Ty nodded. She sat the pistol down next to her shoulder holster. She walked over, picking up her knife and looked at the blade. These blades had long stories, and she didn't know if it was true.

"There are three knives like this in the world. Each one has a special power and given to a certain person. They are a lot like that one that you took from that demon, Ruby. I actually believe hers is the third one.

"The one I had was just a plain knife that had crosses on the blade. I went and had blessed each day and it hurt demons, but after I became a Fallen that knife took on a special power. It can kill demons. Ruby must have been a Fallen demon."

"And this one?" Dean asked, indicating the one he had in his hand.

"It belonged to Yasmine. She was a Fallen Angel. It was stolen before all this mess started. I was helping her when Sarah came to town. Sarah had stolen it. I got it from her last night."

"That's what you were doing last night? You killed your sister?"

Ty only nodded sadly. The memory was still fresh in her mind, but she didn't want to think about it. "I was trying to find out who held your contract. And our private war had to end sometime."

Dean touched her cheek. He could tell that she was upset but didn't want to deal with that now. She would deal with it when there was not so much for her to do to help him. She turned back to his gun as dean laid down the knife.

"Those knives are dangerous in the wrong hands," Ty said suddenly.

Dean looked at her. Her attention was on assembling her weapons. He watched her for a moment and then got dressed. He had to start getting ready himself. They knew where Lilith was, and it was time to end this.

"What would happen with them in the wrong hands?" Dean asked.

Ty smiled. "If a demon had them, they can kill anything, an angel, a Fallen, or a human. But in hands like mine, yours, and Sam's we might stand a chance of winning this."

Dean looked at her. She was putting her knife into her pants. He could see that she meant what she said. He didn't want to have hope, but when he looked at her, he had to have it. She was determined to end this with him still breathing. He just didn't know if that was possible. He picked up the other knife and slipped it into the back of his jeans.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ty and Dean looked at each other. Ty pulled her pistol and walked over to the door. Dean took one side as Ty took the other. He swung open the door and froze at seeing Lily standing there.

"Lily?" he asked in shock.

Ty rolled her eyes, put her pistol up, and opened the door all the way. Lily was standing there with her bag on her shoulder, waiting. She had her shoulder holster on along with her gun belt.

"Hey guys," she said, walking into the room. "Sam sent me over here."

"When did you get here?" Ty asked.

"Last night."

"So you and Sam have a plan then?" Dean asked.

Lily shook her head. "I think Bobby does though."

Ty nodded as she picked up her bag and finished her makeshift packing. Dean followed suit. Lily put her stuff down and looked at both of them. She could tell that something had changed during the night. She watched them as they moves, almost always touching. She wished that she and Sam could have been that way. But there was a lot more at stake for them.

"Do they know where Lilith is?" Ty asked suddenly.

"Yeah, she is in this new subdivision," Lily said. "She is inside a little girl and really pissed."

"Why?" Dean asked.

Lily looked at Ty, who locked eyes with her. They stared at each other for a minute. Lily watched Ty for a moment, waiting for her to explain. She didn't say anything. Dean looked at her for a second and then looked at Lily.

"She's had enough of Ty," Lily said suddenly. "Every time that she turns around Ty is messing with her plans, and she has had enough."

"And I killed her best general," Ty said suddenly.

Dean and Lily turned to her. Ty glanced at Lily for a moment and then looked at Dean. He seemed to understand what she was thinking. He only nodded a little.

"I killed Sarah," Ty finally said, turning back to Lily. "Sarah was her best."

Lily mumbled something as the door opened again. Sam and Bobby walked in, looking at all of them. Sam's eyes stayed on Dean longer than it did anyone else. Then he looked over at Ty. His eyes instantly fell on the amulet that was around her neck. He walked closer to her and stopped only inches from her face.

"What?" Ty snapped.

"What is that around your neck?" he reached for it.

"I gave it to her!" Dean yelled.

Sam turned to him like he had been punched. He stared at Dean for a minute and then sat down next to Lily. She gently touched his hand, but he pulled it away. He kept looking at Ty with heat and anger in his eyes. He couldn't believe that Dean would give that necklace to her. That was the only thing he had ever given Dean that hadn't been destroyed by something else.

"Before we all kill each other," Bobby broke in. "We need to go over a plan that I came up with."

Ty looked up and so did Dean. She glanced at the clock again. Time was starting to shorten. She turned back to Bobby. He was spreading out a blueprint of something on the bed. Ty looked over his shoulder and saw that it was the layout of a subdivision. Bobby had marked certain areas and one house was circled in red.

"That's where she is," Bobby explained. "The boys and I have some protections where she won't know that we are here, but you girls aren't going to have that."

"Actually," Sam said out of nowhere. "They will as long each one of us rides with them."

Bobby nodded. He turned back to the plans and started explaining the plan. After about two hours of yelling and arguing over the best way, they had the plan. Everyone grabbed their weapons and started for their cars. This was it. Sam walked Lily's Nova when Ty grabbed his arm. He turned.

"You got that knife?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Good, Dean has one too and so do I," she said. "Lets to this as a team."

Sam started to say something and stopped. He looked at Ty for a moment and then touched her hand. "Ty," he said softly. "Can you save him?"

Ty looked over at Dean as he packed the Impala. She wanted to lie and say yes, but she wasn't sure. This was going to be hard. She turned back to Sam and only made a small shrug.

"I don't know, Sam, but I swear to you, I'm not letting him go without a fight."

10


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Chapter Twenty-Three

Ty felt her heart thumbing in her chest as she knelt behind the house. She couldn't believe that they were here, outside this home, stalking the new queen bee of the demon world. She looked over, watching Dean and Sam. They were waiting, just like her. Dean was starting show his fear more, but she didn't mind. It kept him very sharp. They had got two demons on the way in.

"When are we moving in?" Ty asked softly.

"I think we should go in now," Sam said.

"We can't," Ty inclined her head to the house where the scared family was eating birthday cake yet again.

"We wait for night," Dean said suddenly.

Ty looked at him. Waiting made his time less and less. She wanted to go in now like Sam, but there were too many lives at stake at the moment. She adjusted her stances as a man came out of his house looking around.

"They are waiting for us," Lily said, stepping back into the shadows.

Ty nodded. "These hex bags are good because they haven't found us yet."

"Hopefully they won't," Bobby said. "I think Lily and I should go ahead and get to the sprinkler system."

Ty looked and Sam and Dean, who nodded. She pulled out her gun ready for anything. Bobby and Lily started to move with a duffel bag. They walked back behind some other houses, leaving Ty and the boys to wait for nightfall.

The hours waned and soon the light started to fade. Ty was starting to get annoyed and anxious watching the little girl making the people suffer and fear their own daughter so much. She looked down at her watch and saw that they only had about four hours left. She glanced over at Dean and got to her feet. They were going to have to move soon. The boys nodded to her as they got to their feet too. Ty checked her gun again and looked around for Lily and Bobby. They had been gone for quite sometime.

"Do you think Lily and Bobby are alright?" Ty asked, looking at Sam.

"I think so," Sam replied, pulling the knife. "They had a lot of sprinklers to cover."

Ty went to say something and heard something. She spun around, bringing her gun up. Lily was standing there, holding her shoulder and looked a little worn. Sam quickly rushed to her and helped her toward the others. Ty kept looking around and noticed that Dean was doing the same thing.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean asked suddenly defensive.

Lily looked up at them. Dean stared at her for a moment and then looked away. Ty watched her and felt something go down her back. Something wasn't right; she wouldn't look Ty in the eye. Ty watched her as they moved back into their hiding place; she still hadn't said anything about Bobby.

"Lily," Ty said with a slight edge in her voice. "Where is Bobby?"

Lily looked over at her. Ty could have sworn that she saw something in her eyes. She wasn't sure what it was, but by the way she was sticking closer to Sam than necessary, something was wrong. Finally, she shook her head and faced Ty.

"They jumped us," Lily admitted. "I looked up and Bobby was telling me to run. He stayed behind. I think he fought them off."

"Think?" Dean snapped.

Ty listened to Lily's story skeptically. She didn't really believe what Lily had said, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She watched Lily closely as they started toward the house. It was as if Lily as worried that someone would come after them at any moment. It made Ty more nervous than she already was.

"It happened pretty fast, Dean," Lily said to him. "Bobby told me to get to you guys."

"We don't have time for this," Sam said. "We got to get into that house."

Ty looked at Lily one last time, pulled her knife and started for the house. It was time. They had less than three hours to finish this. She made a sideways glance at Dean, who seemed to be thinking the same thing she was. They both nodded to one another. Dean checked his weapons one more time as they approached the door. Sam walked up, pulling a lock kit from his jacket.

Sam started working on the lock as Dean, Ty, and Lily stood watch. The neighborhood had turned silent since night had come. There was typical sounds of televisions, cars, and children were there, but they were muffled. Ty kept looking around, searching for sentries. There was no way Lilith came here alone. Suddenly, there was a soft click. Sam turned to them and nodded. They were in.

They all walked into the house and looked around. Ty pulled her gun out and looked around. The house was deathly silent. She started moving around and stepped into the kitchen. She stopped short and took in a sharp breath. Dean came up behind her and stopped short too. In the kitchen, there were two people sitting at the table slumped over their slices of birthday cake. Ty wouldn't have found it so hard to look at it had there not been blood everywhere. Dean pulled her away and kept looking around.

"They must be upstairs," Sam said, coming up behind them.

Dean nodded and turned to Ty. "You and Lily stay down here. Sam and I will go upstairs and check it out."

Ty shook her head. "No, we are staying together."

Sam went to argue with her but stopped. He could see the logic in what Ty was thinking. It was safer for all of them to be together. He looked at Dean and indicated that he agreed with Ty. Dean only rolled his eyes and started for the stairs. Ty flanked him with her gun at the ready. Sam and Lily came up behind them.

Dean looked into the first two bedrooms and didn't see anyone. He looked back at Ty, who shrugged. She inclined her toward a room at the far end of the hall. The door was closed tightly. Ty could hear the faintest sounds of voices coming from the room. She pulled the knife, feeling her hand tighten around the handle.

"I'll go," Dean whispered, touching her arm.

Dean took a step toward the door with Ty right behind him. He pushed open the door and stopped short. Ty came in and looked around. There was a large, four post bed in the center of the room with a canopy and long lace curtains to cover it. A woman was laying on one side of the bed with a book in her lap. She had been crying ad looked so scared. Ty took a step in the room and saw a little girl curled up next the woman.

"Please," the woman said suddenly, noticing Ty's knife. "Kill her. Please."

Ty walked over to the bed and pulled back the curtains. The little girl didn't even twitch. Dean walked over and looked down at her. She looked more like an angel laying there than a demon. He looked up at Ty. She shook her head, not sure what to do. She knew that demons that could take on the disguises of little girls and no one would question them. She tossed the knife around and stared at the little girl. Something wasn't right about all this.

Dean suddenly raised his knife. Ty grabbed his arm. "Wait," she said softly.

"No!" the woman almost screamed. "Kill her!"

Dean turned to Ty with a sort of questioning look. She just shook her head. She couldn't bring herself to kill this child unless she was sure that it was Lilith. She reached down and touched the girl's arm, shaking her a little. She only stirred a little. Ty felt nothing. And the little girl didn't seem to notice Ty's touch. This wasn't the demon; this was a normal little girl.

"It's not her," Ty said, pushing Dean back from the bed. "It's not her! She's let the little girl go."

"Then where is she?" Dean asked.

Ty went to answer and looked at the mother. She didn't understand what Ty meant. She thought that tiny creature next to her was still a monster. Ty picked up the little girl and motioned for the woman to get up.

"Take her and leave," Ty said. "She's your daughter."

The woman looked confused. "But she wasn't."

"She is now. Take her and get out of the house."

The woman didn't wait for Ty to tell her again. She grabbed the girl from Ty's arm and ran past Ty and Dean. Sam watched her leave and looked at Ty.

"Are you certain?" he asked.

"Yes," Ty said, putting her gun away. "If she wasn't, it would have burnt my hand or something worse."

Sam nodded and started to say something when there was a sudden and loud scream from downstairs. They all looked at each other, and Ty felt something hit her hard in the stomach. Lily had not been here the whole time. The whole truth slammed into her like a fist. She pushed past the boys and rushed down stairs, tripping over two bodies. She turned and saw the body of the young mother and her daughter. There was blood all over the floor and the bodies. Ty got to her feet and looked around. The door to the parlor was opened. She walked in and looked around.

Sam and Dean came running after her. Dean stopped suddenly, almost knocking Ty over. They all three looked around the crowded parlor. Lily wasn't there.

"What's going on, Ty?" Sam asked.

"Where's Lil.."

Ty didn't get the whole question out before Dean flew against the table and Sam up against the book shelf. Ty spun around and there was Lily in the doorway. She had a sinister smile that Ty had never seen before. Her eyes were not light green like Lily's but a pale gray color. She brought her hand up to throw Ty but found it impossible to move her.

"Forgot," Lilith sneered. "I can't control you."

Ty smiled a little and reached for her knife. Out of nowhere, Lily's body flew at her. Ty caught her and brought a knee up, slamming it into her face. Sam and Dean watched in awe. Dean tried to get free where he could help Ty. Sam looked at Ty and then Lily. He couldn't believe that he didn't see what was right in front of him.

Lily fell back a few steps from Ty's hit, but she quickly recovered, swinging a punch at Ty's head. Ty tried to dodge and tripped on a stool. She fell with a heavy thud and quickly tried to recover. Lily grabbed her, pulling her up. Ty tried to get free, but Lily held her tightly.

"I'm going to kill you, Ty," Lily sneered at her.

Ty only smiled and spun around, bringing the knife up. She narrowly missed Lily's face. Lily jumped back. Ty looked at her and smiled a little. Slowly, both women started to cycle each other. Ty thought of making the first move, but she waited. Lily shot at her.

Ty felt like a truck had hit her. The two girls smashed into the window. Glass flew everywhere. Ty looked up and noticed that many of the other people had come out of their house. They were walking toward the house. She tried to stand up, but Lily held her in place. She watched in utter horror as the demons got closer. Suddenly, there was a loud sputtering noise and shrill scream. Ty looked over and found that the sprinklers had come on. The demons fell back, holding their faces and steam started to come off their bodies.

"Game point for me," Ty said, shoving Lily against the nearby china cabinet.

Lily started to say something when there was a loud chime from the hallway. Lily got to her feet with a large smile. Ty looked around and locked eyes with Dean. It couldn't be. She looked down at her watch. Midnight! Time was up.

"Now what, Ty?" Lily said with a broad smile. "I'm still here and your boy is about to die."

Ty looked around the room. She could hear the faint sound of barks and growls. She felt her heart slam into her throat. She didn't know what to do. Dean looked at her with worry etched into his face. It was over.

"Call them off!" Ty suddenly shouted.

Lily looked at her and him with a smile. "Oh I don't think so. It's his time."

"I'll be damned."

Ty flew at her. Fists, feet, and claws flew. Ty felt Lily's elbow and fist connect with her face and knock her into the corner of the cabinet. She shook her head clear and felt blood run down her face. She tried to get to her feet, but Lily was faster and had her by the hair.

"You are going to watch him die," Lily said, holding onto her.

Ty looked at Dean and heard the barking getting louder. It wasn't going to end like this. She brought her shoulder up into Lily's mouth. Her head snapped back, giving Ty the chance. She got loose and flew around. The knife came out with a shine. Lily jumped back and glared at her.

"You won't kill me," Lilith said. "I'm in your best friend."

Ty nodded. "She'll understand."

Ty moved closer, preparing to make her last stand. She moved toward Lily when she noticed dog. It was cycling Dean's body. Ty looked at Lily and then threw the knife. The blade went right through the dog's head. Dean, Lily, and Ty stared in disbelief. Then, Lily screamed as she saw the hound fall. Ty quickly got the knife from the dog and turned back to Lily.

Lily's eyes changed back to that pale gray. Ty knew what was coming. She had to move now. She flew at her and brought her hand up read to strike. Lily didn't put up a fight she brought her head back and opened her mouth in a silent scream. Her mouth filled with black smoke. Ty jumped back as Lily's limp form fell to the ground.

Dean and Sam suddenly jumped to their feet. Sam rushed to Lily. He touched her neck and found that her body was still warm.

"She's still alive," he said.

Ty started to say something when she heard a low growl. Dean suddenly turned to the door. Ty spun around and saw another hound standing in the door.

"NO!" she screamed.

Sam tried to get to the dog as Ty rushed to it. This time the dog was faster. It flew at Dean faster than the first. Ty jumped, trying to get to him. She managed to get in front of him just as the hounds did. Suddenly, she felt as if her arm was on fire. She screamed in pain as she felt gigantic claw scrap down her arm. She heard the knife clatter to the floor. She looked down at her arm and saw blood everywhere. Her head started to swim as she saw all the blood.

The dog's growling became louder. She turned back and saw that it was circling Dean, waiting for the perfect chance. Ty watched him and thought of reaching for the knife. But she knew that if she bent forward, she wouldn't come back up. Sam watched them. He couldn't see the hound and could watch in horror at what would happen.

"Sam, throw me your knife!" Ty yelled.

Sam tossed her the knife. Ty caught it right as the hound jumped. She brought it up ready the dog to hit her. There was a great force as the hounds laid its front paws on her chest. She felt it claw and bite at her as she brought the knife up. Then, the hound turned to Dean. Ty got to her feet and went for it again. The hound jumped at Dean, and knocked him down. He started biting and clawing.

Dean yelled in pain as the hound scratched his chest, arms, and legs. Ty brought the knife up and got ready to stab him when she felt something knock her off her feet. She slammed her head against a shelf. She turned back to Dean. Her vision was blurred from loss of blood, so it was hard to tell what was happening. Then she heard Sam screamed in a heartbroken way. She crawled over to Dean's body, blood dripping all down her arm. She could see that she had lost. Dean was dead. She listened to Sam pleading and praying. She thought she even heard the door open, but she didn't know. She closed her eyes and hoped that death was coming for her too.

10


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Chapter Twenty-Four

Ty awoke in a small room full of white light with her arm throbbing and burning. She rolled over looking around. The room was warm despite the cold she felt all over her body. She sat up, feeling her head spin. There were large windows on each side of the room that allowed lots of sunlight to come in. At the end of the corridor, there was a door, which was ajar. The room was full of beds; some were wrecked as if they had been slept in, while other were made neatly with crisp folds. She ran her hand through her hair, noticing the white bandage that started from her hand and ended at her elbow. It took her a moment to remember what had happened. Then it hit her with a hard fist.

She kept looking around the room. It didn't look like any hospital that she had ever been in. She tried to stand and found that her legs hurt and her head still felt fuzzy. She touched her cheek and discovered that her cheek and eye were swollen. That explained the lack of vision on her right side.

"You're awake," someone said from the corner.

Ty turned to find Sam sitting in a chair next to an unmade bed. He was a little beat up with busted lip, a cut on his cheek, and his arm was in a sling. He looked tired and a little weak. Ty wondered if he had been sleeping that bed or if someone else had been.

"How long have I been out?" Ty asked, finding her throat very dry.

"A week," a female voice said from Ty's blind side. Ty turned and found Lily sitting next to her bed.

Ty felt her heart jump at seeing her best friend sitting there. She looked about as bad as Sam and her. Her eyes were weak and not nearly as bright as they usually were. She was pale and still looked tired. There were also little scratches all over her neck, arms, and hands. Lilith had left her mark on Lily too. Lily sensed Ty looking at her and quickly handed her some water.

Ty drank the cool water greedily. It felt so good so have the liquid fall down her parched throat. She closed her eyes at feeling the sensation. She turned back to Sam and Lily. They both looked so beat up and tired. Only bits and pieces of that last fight were in her mind. She remembered fighting Lily, who was actually Lilith, the hellhound that grabbed her arm, which explained the huge bandage on her arm, and she remembered Dean.

"What happened?" Ty asked suddenly. "After I blacked out, what happened?"

Sam came over and sat down next to Lily. He gently put an arm around her shoulder. Obviously, the week had been good to them. Lily held his hand and pulled him a little closer. He turned to Ty and reached squeezing her undamaged hand.

"The demons came in," Sam said slowly and not looking at her. "I fought with them for a little while, and then Bobby showed up. There was just too many that I didn't think we were going to make it."

"Is Bobby alright?" Ty asked, taking another sip of water.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. He got beat up pretty bad, but he's fine."

"So how did you guys make it out?"

Sam shook his head. Lily turned to the door as if expecting something. Ty followed her eyes but didn't see anything. She turned back to Sam, awaiting the rest of the story.

"Some man showed up," Sam continued. "He was dressed like a priest and he brought some other hunters with him. I'm not sure how they did it, but I think they performed a mass exorcism."

Ty looked around the room again, noticing how the place favored a church. She didn't think it was possible. She turned back to the door and saw an old friend standing in the light talking with Bobby. She sat up and stared at him. Finally, he turned to her and smiled that sweet brotherly smile that she was so familiar with.

"David," she said softly.

The priest walked in and went over to Ty, hugging her. She felt his warmth and tried to fight back her tears. She was glad that he was safe and had come to help her. She figured after her argument with Yasmine, she would never see him again.

"It's good to see that you finally came back to us," David said, kissing her forehead. "It was touch and go for the first few days. You had a high fever and you lost a lot of blood."

Ty looked down at her arm, remembering the scratch that the hellhound gave her. It still burned and hurt, and it always would. It was a wound from a creature from Hell. There was no healing that; it would always be there. She looked up at David and ran a hand down on her neck and found something that still hung around her neck. She pulled the leather chain out from her shirt. The small, gold amulet hung loosely in her hand. She felt as if someone had taken the air out of her lungs as she stared at the charm. She put a hand over her face as she began to cry. All she needed was a few more seconds, and she would have saved him.

"Ty," Sam started to say something, but Lily silenced him as she stood up. She inclined her head toward the door, telling him that they should leave her alone. Sam only nodded and got up.

David looked at her. He wanted to offer comfort, but no words would come from as she turned over. He put a hand on her shivering should, but she only shrugged him away. It would take some time for her to accept what had happened.

The days slowly blended into one another as Ty started to heal. After about three more days in bed, she started to get up and wonder around. The small parsonages that were in was homely and pleasant. In the front yard were lush rose bushes and flowerbeds. In the back, there was a huge garden, with a built in fountain. Ty loved to sit out there. She felt safe here; she knew that no demon could step foot on the grounds because it hallowed.

Ty sat on a bench near the fountain when Lily walked up and laid something down next to her. Ty looked down at the heap of leather on the bench and then closed her eyes. She had been hoping that it would be awhile before she saw that jacket again, but she couldn't resist picking it up and smelling the lining. Dean's scent was still on that lining.

"It was in your car," Lily said. "How's your arm?"

Ty only nodded and sighed. "It still hurts but not as bad as before." She turned to Lily. "I want to see his grave."

"What?" Lily asked taken aback.

"Dean's grave!" Ty nearly shouted. "I was out of it when he was buried, and I want to see his grave. I need to see it."

Lily looked down at the ground. "I don't think you are ready, Ty."

Ty got to her feet still holding the jacket. "I have to see it so I can start getting ready to end this. I'm getting him back. I never should have let him go."

"It wasn't your fault!"

Ty started to walk away. She had heard that same speech from Sam and Father Harper. She didn't want to hear it from Lily. She was tired of everyone telling her that it wasn't her fault. She knew that it was. She had been so close to saving him. But the knife slipped, and Dean had knocked her down. Dean had pushed her back as she tried to save him. He had made her choice for her. She wanted to tell him that. She wanted to scream at him for that. She wanted to hate him, but she couldn't. She had to save him. It was the only way she was ever going to fill half-alive again.

"Just take me to his grave," Ty looked at Lily. "Please."

"I can't take you to the grave," Lily said.

Ty looked astounded. "What? Why?" She was almost shrieking.

"Because he doesn't have one."

Ty felt the tears fall down her face as her knees started to become weak. She leaned against the pillar, hoping for some sort of support. She knew what no grave meant. They had burned his body; therefore, any chance of saving Dean was gone. She felt Lily's hand on her shoulder. She wanted to pull away, but it was comforting to feel a warm touch.

"Did Sam burn his body?" Ty asked through her tears.

Lily forced Ty to look at her. When they were facing one another, Lily only shook her head. Ty didn't understand. Nothing was making sense. Why did Dean not have a grave unless Sam burned the body? She stared at Lily, asking the silent question that was running through her mind.

"He doesn't have a grave," Lily started. "Because he isn't dead."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Chapter Twenty-Five

Ty couldn't breath. Her lungs couldn't expand to let any air in. She suddenly started to shake. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Then, something hit her. She had been dreaming about Dean as if he was still alive. She had felt his touch when he had been nowhere around. Was it possible that he could still be alive? She shook her head. She was certain that he was dead. She had watched him die!

"Lily," Ty started. "He is dead! I watched him die. There was blood everywhere, and his eyes."

Lily grabbed Ty up in a tight hug. "I know, Ty. I was there too, but I swear to you he is alive."

"But how?"

Lily pulled Ty to her feet and shook her head. She didn't know how Dean had managed to survive. She had been wondered that for days. She wasn't even sure how she managed to live through Lilith. But Dean was supposed to die. She had couldn't believe that he was still alive.

Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps coming down the sidewalk. Ty and Lily looked up and saw Sam rushing to them. He had a smile on his face until he saw Ty. He knew that Lily had told her what was happening. Ty was on her feet and coming at him.

"Where is he?" she snapped.

"Ty," he almost stammered. "Just calm down."

"Calm down! I have been punishing myself for four days now. I thought that it was my fault. I thought he was dead, and he is alive! Sam, how is he alive? He pushed me when I tried to save him. I saw the dog tear him up. How is he alive?"

Sam looked at her and saw the confusion, heartbreak, and loss in her eyes. She had a right to now everything. Of all of them, Ty deserved to know what she had done. She had somehow managed to save Dean. He didn't know how, but she had. He ran a finger down her cheek and finally smiled.

"Come with me," Sam said, taking her arm and taking her to the small house where Father Harper's sister lived with her husband, who was another priest.

Ty walked into the house and felt a wave of comfort wash over her. It was warm and bright in the house a she looked around. There was no one in the living room. David stood in the kitchen talking to another man. He nodded when Sam came in. Sam took Ty's arm and lead her into bedroom.

Ty looked around and stopped short as she stared at the bed. It was a large, oak bed with four posts. There was also some wires and tubes that were creeping out both sides of the bed. She felt sick as she moved closer, noticing a woman standing next to the bed. She was dressed in simple black and blue. She turned at hearing them.

"Sam," she said softly and then she noticed Sam's guest. "You must Ty. I'm Rachel."

Ty could only nod. She kept trying to see past the woman and catch a glimpse at Dean. The woman watched her and smiled, moving aside. Ty caught her breath again as she looked at his limp form laying in the bed. He looked like a mummy with bandages all over his arms, face, neck, and chest. There was an iv tube hanging next to the bed and there was also a blood machine. Each one of them was connected to Dean's arm.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Ty asked, not taking her eyes off Dean.

"I work at a hospital and my mom was sick recently so this room was ready for another patient."

Ty nodded. "Is he going to be ok?"

"It's difficult to tell," the nurse said. "He lost almost two pints of blood and there was a lot of internal bleeding, but he has this crazy desire to live. He has been fighting hard for almost two weeks. His fever has gone down and some of the wounds have healed, but he hasn't woke up."

Ty walked toward the bed. She expected Sam or the woman to stop her, but they didn't. They even left the room. Ty stood beside the bed, looking at Dean. He was pale with cuts and bruises all over his face. The cuts seemed to have gotten deeper as you moved down his body. She laid her hand on top of the bandage over his heart. She could feel the faint thump against her hand.

"Dean," she said softly. "Come back to me. I can't fight this war without you."

She moved closer to the bed and felt something warm against her neck. She looked down and noticed the amulet. She held it up, feeling the warmth on her fingers. It hadn't felt that way in days. It had been a cold piece of gold against her chest. She slipped it off her neck and put it into Dean's hand. She closed his hand around it and then kissed his feverish skin. Then there was a light tap on the door. She looked up to see the nurse standing there.

"I'm sorry, but I need to change the bandage on your arm," she said.

Ty nodded and stepped back from the bed. Rachel led her into the bathroom and started unraveling the white gauze. Ty looked down at the claw marks and had to catch her breath. It had been twelve days since it happened, but it looked like they had barely healed. Rachel didn't seemed surprised.

"It will take time," she said.

"How do you know about this stuff?"

"Well David is a hunter, so why shouldn't I?"

Ty smiled at hearing Rachel's simple answer. She watched Rachel rewrap her arm. She kept looking over at Dean and silently praying. Rachel must have sensed her thoughts.

"He'll make it," she said. "He has been fighting this whole time."

Ty felt a small smile creep across her face. Rachel finished with her and went over to check on Dean. Ty watched her and Dean. He hadn't moved.

"Rachel," Ty said. "Can I stay with him?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I'll get you a blanket."

Ty grabbed a chair and pulled it over to the bed. She sat down heavily, still looking at Dean. She slipped her hand into his. She felt the amulet brush against her palm. She closed her eyes as she held tighter to his hand. David walked in and put a blanket on the back of the chair. Ty turned and looked at him.

"How did this happen?" she asked.

David sat down on the arm of the chair and put an arm around Ty's shoulder in that brotherly manner she always loved. He looked at Dean, shaking his head.

"The only thing that I think of is that you saved him," David said.

Ty looked at him. "That's impossible. When I tried to stop that last hound, he pushed me out of the way. It was like he was telling me not to save him."

"Or that he didn't want you to die for him."

Ty only nodded. That sounded like Dean. He never thought that he was worthy enough to be saved, and he never thought that anyone deserved to die for him. He would have done anything to keep her from dying. Even if it meant he had to die.

"So he saved me," Ty said. "That doesn't mean anything."

David smiled a little. "Actually it does. In that one second that he decided to save you, he saved himself. He found that there was someone he cared about more than himself, and he would rather die for you than let you die for him."

Ty shook her head. This didn't really make sense. This would make his soul all the more valuable there had to be something more to all this. She turned back to Dean. There was no way that he should still be here unless his soul was no longer his. She suddenly snatched up the necklace and stared at it. Dean had not been wearing it when he had been caught. Ty jumped to her feet, almost knocking David off the chair.

"Where's Sam?" she asked at the door.

"With Lily in the church," David said as he got to his feet.

Ty ran out of the room and headed straight to the church. She looked around and found Sam and Lily in the front row. She ran forward and slid in next to him. She held up the necklace.

"How long has Dean had this necklace?" she asked.

Sam shrugged. "A long time. I gave to him when we were kids."

Ty felt tears in eyes. For once they were happy tears. She couldn't believe that saving Dean had been this simple. She looked at the small amulet in her hand. It was still warm in her hand. She turned back to Sam with a smile. It was the first real one that she had had in a long time.

"What is it, Ty?" Lily asked.

"I know how Dean is still alive," she said, slipping the amulet around her neck. "This necklace is a part of him. He never takes it off until he gave it to me."

Sam shook his head. He didn't understand any of this.

"For a debt to be fulfilled, the demon has to have a full soul," Ty said.

"And Dean's soul was not in tact!" Lily suddenly shouted. "Ty, had part of it!"

Ty nodded. She couldn't believe that all of this was so simple. She had fought so hard when all she had to do was let Dean in, which she did then night before all this happened. But there was one thing she hadn't done. She had not returned Dean's sentiment. She looked back at Sam and Lily.

"Why didn't any of you tell me when I first woke up?" Ty asked.

Sam sighed and held up his hand to Lily to keep her from answering. "We didn't know if he would make it. When you were so bad, he was too. It was like your lives hung on to each other. You got better and so has he, but his wounds were so much worse than yours.

"We just didn't know if he would actually make it. I couldn't bear to tell you and then have him die. And we weren't even sure that you would make it, but you are here, and he is getting better."

Ty nodded. She knew Sam had his reasons for protecting both her and Dean. She looked back at the amulet and stood up. She smiled at both of them, noticing how happy they looked. Ty hoped it didn't take them as long as it was taking her to put things in perspective. She waved to them and went back to Dean.

"Wonder why she left so fast?" Sam asked.

Lily only smiled as if she knew everything that Sam would never understand. "She has something to tell him."

"So, she does love him?"

Lily leaned against Sam as he pulled her closer. "I sure hope so."

Ty sat back down next to Dean's bed. She pulled the amulet from her neck and slipped it around his. She didn't know if that would help him, but she had try this. She sat back down and took his hand and held it tightly.

"Dean, please wake up," she said, fighting back tears. "We have come so far together in these last few weeks, and I don't want to go the rest of the way without you." She choked a little on her tears and ran a hand over his face. "There is something I need to tell you. I was going to wait until we after this mess was done and we were in some motel together, but it can't wait until then."

Ty felt tears fall down her face. She had not felt this way in so long. Even when Sarah had died, she had not cried this much. She couldn't even remember ever needing something this much. She had been confused for four long years about who she was, and now with Dean here, she knew who she was and what she meant to do. It didn't matter if he was the one she was meant to save or not, because she had.

"Dean," Ty said, taking a deep breath. "I love you. I have loved you from the first dream I had of you. And I know you love me too."

She gently kissed his hand. As she let go she felt something brush against her lips. She looked down and saw Dean moving his fingers across her lips. She turned to him, and he was trying to open his eyes.

"It's about time you told me that," he said weakly.

Ty had to restrain herself from jumping into the bed and hugging him. She just felt tears of joy as she felt Dean's grip tighten around her hand.

"I figured that out the day you got in my face," he said with a small chuckle.

Ty laughed. She couldn't believe how all this had happened. He was here. He was alive. The rest of the world and the war didn't matter. She had it all. Dean slowly looked over at her, opening his eyes. They were bright and full of life. Nothing like she had seen when the hellhound had him.

"How am I still here?" he asked.

"You complaining?" Ty asked with a grin.

"Hell no," this is the best day of my life."

8


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

Chapter Twenty-Six

A New Beginning

The days soon turned to weeks as Dean started to heal. He spent many weeks covered in bandages and ointment. It didn't take long before he just had a few patches of white that could seen on his arms and chest. Ty's arms healed, leaving jagged red scars. Sam and Lily even healed and began training with some of the other hunters. Despite all the happiness, there was still a war to be fought.

"I say we go straight for Lilith," Sam was saying on night after dinner. "I think we all owe her a little something."

Ty looked up from her nestled spot in Dean's arms as she heard the plan. She couldn't argue with what Sam had said. It was time for all of them to start moving again. She felt everyone focusing on her and finally, she nodded.

"I think maybe going straight for her is dumb, let's let her come to us," Lily said. "Get her our terms and we set the rules."

"I'm with Lily," Dean threw in. "I'm not in a mood to go off half-cocked. Let's wait it out."

Ty smiled. These plans had been coming for weeks. She didn't care what they did. She had Dean, and he was safe. That was all that mattered. Things would change once the war actually started, but right now, this was all she needed. Ty slowly got to her feet, pulling Dean up with her. They waved to Lily and Sam as they walked outside.

"Now what?" Dean asked as he put an arm around Ty and looked up at the stars.

"Lily and I fight with you and Sam. We finish this war."

"Then what? Happily ever after ever?"

Ty laughed as he kissed her under the moon. She didn't know what was after all this. She didn't want to think about the future or the past. She just wanted now. She put her arms around Dean and felt his hands on her hips.

"I wasn't the one was I?" Dean asked.

"Yes you are. I mean here am I with you."

"That's not what I mean," Dean said, pulling her closer. "I'm not the one you were supposed to save."

Ty shook her head. "David and I have discussed this almost too thoroughly. But no. I was fated to save Sam."

Dean looked away from her and almost pulled away. Ty held him in place though. She wasn't going to let him run anymore. She ran her fingers down his facing, making him looked at her.

"In saving you," She said with a slight smile. "I saved Sam. He's not evil, he's not leading the demons, and he is still your brother."

"Well aren't you just Superwoman?"

Dean bent down and kissed her. He felt Ty wrap her arms around his neck, and he picked her up. He held her tight as his lips searched hers. Finally, she let him go with smile.

"I'm Batgirl," she aid with a grin.

"What?"

"You're Batman aren't you?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, picking her up more.

"Then, I'm Batgirl."

Dean pulled her to him and kissed her again. His long life suddenly didn't seem so long or hard. He had found with Ty that he really did deserve a second chance at life. Everything he had done was over, and he had a new start with the first person he had every truly loved. Ty pressed her lips against his, tasting all him. They stayed together that night, holding and kissing each other.

"Are you ever going to tell me?" Dean said, running his fingers down Ty's spine.

"I already told you that I loved you," Ty whispered groggily.

Dean pulled her closer and bit at the ligament between her shoulder and neck. Ty rolled her shoulder, trying to push him away. Dean laughed softly as he held on to her. Ty finally rolled over, putting her arms around him.

"Tell you what?" Ty asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"How I survived? I have tried to figure it out and nothing makes sense."

Ty only smiled and gently kissed him. She recited what had happened with the necklace and what he did to save Ty. Dean found it as hard to believe as Ty had, but the more the he thought about, the more he understood it. He looked down at the necklace that dangled between him and Ty. She touched the end of the amulet and looked at Dean.

"I never knew this thing had any power," Dean bent down and kissed Ty's forehead.

"Maybe it only has power when you need it to."

Dean looked down at Ty. "Or maybe it has to do with you."

Ty leaned up, pulling Dean into a kiss. Dean kissed her back and pulled her closer, catching her hurt arm. He stared at the scars and then ran his lips down them. Ty closed her eyes with a smile.

"I never should have let this happen to you," Dean whispered, holding tight to her arm.

Ty touched his face, forcing him to look at her eyes and not her hand. "I would rather have these scars for the rest of my life and you here kissing them, than no scars and you gone."

Dean looked up at her and kissed her again. Whatever road lay ahead of them, he wanted Ty with him. Dean had always thought Sam was the only person he would ever have. Now it wasn't true. He had Ty. Sam even had Lily. It was a new start for all of them. He laid in bed that night and felt Ty's breath against his skin as she slept. He knew that this war was going to happen, and that he had to fight, but he wouldn't be doing alone. He rolled over and pulled Ty to him. He felt her heart beat against his as he fell asleep.

"We can leave the Camaro and Nova here," Lily said as Ty threw another bag of ammo into the trunk of the Impala.

"I think we should have an extra car," Ty said. "Just to be safe, and you know it is going to get crowded in the Impala."

Ty shut the trunk with a loud slam. She looked up to see Sam and Dean walking toward them. Dean walked over and put an arm around Ty as he opened the trunk. Sam threw his bag in as he grabbed Lily into a kiss. Dean rolled his eyes as he looked at them.

"Looks at those two," he said. "He is such an amateur."

Ty laughed. "Maybe big brother needs to teach him a few tricks."

Dean went to say something when David walked up. He was back in his cleric's clothes. He looked at Ty and smiled. She walked over, giving him a strong hug. She was going to miss running to him when things got confusing or hard. He hugged her back and then looked at her.

"You guys be careful," he said. "Lilith is going to want you more than anything, Ty. You have defied everything she ever thought possible."

Ty shrugged and smiled a little. "That's me."

Dean came up and put an arm around Ty. "Sorry, Father, but we got to go."

David nodded and hugged Ty one last time. She turned back to look at David one last time and then walked over to the Impala. She suddenly turned back around.

"Hey David," she called.

David looked at her with a slight smile. "Yeah."

"Take care of my car for me."

David nodded and waved at them. Sam and Lily walked over to her Nova and got in. Ty looked at Dean with a large smile. He smiled back and tossed his bag in the backseat. He then turned back to Ty and put his arms around her, kissing her lightly.

"Where to from here?" Ty asked.

"Vegas." Dean said with a huge smile.

Ty rolled her eyes and kissed him again. She didn't know where their lives were heading, but she couldn't wait to get there. She climbed into the Impala and watched as Dean pulled out. The open road was in front them; Hell was behind them. She turned back to the window. She couldn't believe that she was leaving everything behind to be with him. But she didn't care. This was her life and always had been. She sighed and reached over, turning on the radio. The silent car was suddenly filled with sounds of Metallica. Dean looked at her with a huge smile. She could only smile back.

"You are so my girl," Dean said and put the peddle to the floor.

Ty laughed as the sped across the highway. Lily and Sam kept up the whole way. Whatever came, they would face it together. She couldn't imagine not being with Dean now. This wasn't exactly the life she dreamed about all those years ago. The only thing that fit into that old life was Dean. And now she had a chance to start a new life with Dean. She didn't care about what she was or what her mission was. This new life and second chance was all she needed for her life to make the Fallen fly.

6


End file.
